Tina
by Crystal-Malfoy-Potter
Summary: Sa journée n'avait pourtant pas si mal commencé, mais lorsqu'Harry découvre une toute petite fille blonde aux yeux verts dans sa chambre au 4, Privet Drive, il n'imaginait pas que sa vie allait autant changer. "Mais qui es-tu ?" "Bah Tina Papary ! La fille à toi et Papadago !" Attendez... Quoi ?" Rated K provisoire, je ne sais pas encore s'il y aura du slash.
1. Prologue (un truc du genre XD)

Bonjour à tous !

Voici une nouvelle fanfiction qui j'espère vous plaira !

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à J.K Rowling, à part l'histoire et le personnage de Tina :3

Auteur: Et ben… Moi XD Crystal-Malfoy-Potter

Pairing: C'est du Drarry, alors les homophobes ou les drarryphobes (ça se dit ?) peuvent partir tout de suite !

Rating: K+ pour l'instant mais ça va probablement changer avec le temps.

Résumé: Sa journée n'avait pourtant pas si mal commencé, mais lorsqu'Harry découvre une toute petite fille blonde aux yeux verts dans sa chambre au 4, Privet Drive, il n'imaginait pas que sa vie allait autant changer. "Mais qui es-tu ?" "Bah Tina Papary ! La fille à toi et Papadago !" Attendez... Quoi ?"

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Et un petit review de temps en temps ne fait pas de mal ;P


	2. Quand Tina débarque

La journée avait pourtant assez bien commencée pour Harry. Enfin, aussi bien qu'une journée chez les Dursley puisse se passer. Il s'était levé comme à son habitude vers 6 heures pour avoir le temps de préparer le petit-déjeuner pour sa tante, son oncle et son cousin. Les cauchemars avaient été légèrement moins violents que les autres nuits. Il avait pu grignoter un morceau avant de remonter dans sa chambre faire ses devoirs. En somme, une journée assez calme en perspective.

Les vacances d'été suivant la cinquième année d'Harry venaient de commencer il y a une semaine, à son plus grand désespoir. A cela s'ajoutait la mort de son parrain, Sirius, qui lui manquait horriblement. Ses cauchemars avaient été constants depuis son arrivée au 4 Privet Drive, et autant dire qu'entre les corvées, les repas, les devoirs et les cauchemars, il était au bord du gouffre. Lorsqu'il était à Poudlard, il parvenait à avoir quelques heures de répit grâce au professeur Rogue qui lui préparait de la potion de sommeil sans rêves. A sa plus grande horreur, celui-ci l'avait surpris en train de voler dans sa réserve ladite potion et il avait été obligé de lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Après cela, ils avaient fait une sorte de "trêve", bien que toute relative. Rogue continuait de lui mener la vie dure en cours, et lui continuait de se prendre retenue sur retenue à force de répondre à ses piques. Mais cette potion avait fait des miracles contre sa fatigue, elle lui permettait de garder un certain équilibre qu'il avait perdu après sa mésaventure au Ministère.

Ses amis n'étaient pas au courant, nul doute que Ron aurait piquer une crise et que Hermione lui aurait fait tout un tas de remontrances pour ne pas leur en avoir parler. Bien sûr, ils savaient qu'il faisait des cauchemars, mais ils ne savaient pas à quel point ils l'affaiblissaient. Lorsqu'il avait commencer à reprendre du poil de la bête grâce aux potions, ils en avaient conclu qu'il se remettait, et n'en avait pratiquement plus reparler. Il se sentait certes coupable de leur cacher ce genre de choses, mais cela valait mieux pour tout le monde.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry s'endormit, emporté par ses pensées. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il eut légèrement du mal à reprendre pied avec la réalité. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et tomba sur deux émeraudes curieuses, à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il se retint à grand peine de pousser un cri de peur, et se redressa d'un coup sur sa chaise. Ses lunettes étaient tombées par terre lorsqu'il s'était endormi. Il les ramassa et regarda avec stupéfaction de plus près l'objet de sa soudaine frayeur.

Il ne s'agissait pas d'un objet, mais d'une petite fille d'environ un mètre qui le regardait en souriant. Comment une petite bouille aussi mignonne avait-elle pu lui faire peur ? Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux blonds attachés en tresse, et portait une salopettes en jeans sur un t-shirt à manches longues blanc. Ce qui le frappa cependant, ce fut ses yeux qui l'avaient observé i peine quelques secondes. La ressemblance avec les siens était ahurissante. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par une petite voix joyeuse.

\- " Papary !"

Et elle lui sauta dans les bras, ou plutôt elle tenta de le faire en tendant ses petits bras vers lui avec espoir.

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Qui était cette petite fille ? Comment était-elle arrivée ici ? Pourquoi ? Etait-ce un piège de Voldemort ? Et pourquoi l'appelait-elle "Papary" ?

Tout à ses réflexions, il ne vit que trop tard les yeux de la petite fille se remplir de larmes. Il se sentit réellement horrifié et impuissant lorsqu'elle commença à pleurer.

\- " Pourquoi tu veux pas Papary ? Siteplait, j'ai fais tout comme tu m'as dit. J'ai pris le collier que tu m'as donné et j'ai mis ma main sur le cœur ! Siteplait Papary je veux un câlin !"

Et elle se remit à pleurer. A ce stade, si les Dursley n'étaient pas réveillés, il s'agissait d'une miracle ! Et puisqu'il n'était pas complétement idiot, il comprit que la petite arrêterait probablement de pleurer s'il la prenait dans ses bras. C'est donc ce qu'il fit, avec plus ou moins d'aisance.

La petite arrêta immédiatement de pleurer et enroula ses bras autour de son cou en lui déposant un bisou baveux sur la joue. Harry était trop estomaqué pour s'en préoccuper. Une tonne de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, et la première qui sortit fut celle-ci:

\- " Mais qui es-tu ?"

La petite sembla surprise et lui répondit:

\- " Bah Tina Papary ! La fille à toi et Papadago !"

Harry ne comprenait plus rien. Cette petite fille disait être sa fille ? Et celle de quelqu'un qu'elle appelait Papadago ? Mais dans le mot "Papadago", il y avait le mot papa !? Elle insinuait être sa fille et celle d'un autre homme ?! Impossible ! Et puis de toute façon il n'avait pas de fille !

Malgré toute son incompréhension, il essaya de se calmer et de ne pas trop paniquer. Dans la mesure du possible bien sûr. Il fallait qu'il comprenne, et la petite n'y était pour rien. Apparemment il la prenait pour son papa et elle ne pouvait pas savoir que c'était un simple malentendu. De plus, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se remette à pleurer et réveille les Dursley. Il n'avait guère d'expérience avec les enfants, surtout aussi jeunes, mais il imaginait qu'il fallait faire preuve de patience.

\- " Ecoute, je ne sais pas comment tu es arrivée ici… Tina ? Alors tu peux m'expliquer ?

\- Mais j'ai fais comme tu m'as dit ! J'ai mis le collier et j'ai mis ma main sur le cœur ! Et pis je suis arrivée là ! Tu m'as dit que je faisais ça pour échapper au méchant monsieur ! Et pis aussi que je te retrouverais ici et qui fallait que je te donne ça !

Ce faisant, elle sortit un morceau de parchemin de la poche avant de sa salopette. Il remarqua aussi l'étrange pendentif en forme de cœur que portait Tina autour du cou. Il regarderait ça de plus près tout à l'heure. Tina lui tendit le parchemin sur lequel était marqué un seul mot: "Harry".

Il le prit avec une légère appréhension et commença à lire son contenu:

 _Harry_

 _Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, toi et moi savons que ça ne servirait à rien. Je suis toi, dans le futur, cinq ans en réalité. Si tu lis ceci, c'est que tu as fais la connaissance d'Athéna, surnommée Tina, ma petite boule de bonheur (Elle préfère qu'on l'appelle Tina). Je suis désolé de faire ça mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Voldemort est devenu horriblement fort, et je n'ai plus assez de force pour me battre. J'ai perdu bien trop de personnes chères à mon cœur: Ron, Hermione, Severus, les Weasley, Drago…_

 _Je sais que ça doit te paraître insensé que cette fouine soit parmi les personnes à qui je tiens le plus, pourtant c'est le cas. Je dirais même que c'est la personne la plus importante pour moi (avec Athéna). Au moment où tu lis cette lettre, tu dois me prendre pour un fou, te dire que tout ceci est une machination de Voldemort, pourtant c'est la vérité._

 _Drago et moi avons commencé à nous rapprocher au début de la sixième année, autant te dire que ça nous a surpris tous les deux. Je te passe les détails, mais nous sommes tombés irrésistiblement amoureux l'un de l'autre. Malgré cela, Drago est devenu un mangemort pendant les vacances de Noël, à mon plus grand désespoir. Il n'avait pas le choix, où il aurait été traqué et tué par tous les serviteurs de Voldemort. Par la suite, il a décidé de servir d'espion. Pas réellement pour Dumbledore, mais pour moi. Ce fut son choix, et c'est ce qui le mena à sa mort. Entre le moment où nous sommes tombés amoureux et aujourd'hui, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses. Dont l'arrivée d' Athéna dans notre vie._

 _Je n'ai jamais été plus heureux que le jour où j'ai su que nous allions avoir un enfant. Elle est rapidement devenu le soleil de notre vie. Mais je ne t'écris pas cette lettre pour te raconter cela, mais pour te mettre en garde._

 _J'ai pris ma décision en sachant que je mourrai probablement dans les prochains jours, et je ne voulais pas qu'Athéna me suive dans la tombe. C'est pourquoi je te l'ai envoyée. Je ne pouvais décemment pas l'envoyée à Drago, dans son manoir entouré de mangemorts. Je sais que ça ne va pas être facile avec les Dursley, pourtant tu devras y arriver. Tante Pétunia t'aidera peut-être, mais il faut qu'elle soit la seule au courant ou oncle Vernon fera pression sur elle et les ennuis commenceront. Sache qu'Athéna à 4 ans. Elle est née le 24 décembre 1997 et je suis tombé enceint début avril de la même année. Oui, enceint, tu as bien lu, ce n'est pas une blague. Etant donné que nous avons vécu chez des moldus, je n'étais pas au courant, mais une potion assez difficile à préparer permet à un homme de tomber enceint._

 _Maintenant que tu sais le principal, venons-en aux choses sérieuses (parce que ce n'était pas encore le cas ? Et bien non !). Je vais te faire une liste des choses que tu dois changer si tu ne veux pas que le monde sorcier devienne tel qu'il est dans le futur actuellement._

 _Empêches Drago de devenir mangemort, c'est très important !_

 _Occupes-toi bien d'Athéna, c'est mon trésor le plus cher et il le deviendra bien vite pour toi aussi. On avait l'habitude avec Drago de l'appeler Tina, c'est pour ça qu'elle préfère qu'on l'appelle comme ça. Mais lorsque tu dois sévir, appelles-là par son nom complet, elle sait généralement qu'à ce moment là tu es en colère ou qu'elle a fait quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas du._

 _Tombes amoureux de Drago. Je sais que ça ne se commande pas, mais apprends au moins à le connaître, tu ne le regretteras pas, je te le garantis._

 _Méfies-toi de Ginny, elle va devenir extrêmement jalouse lorsque tu lui expliqueras qu'elle ne t'intéresse pas. Elle voudra à tout prix te séparer de Drago, en utilisant tous les moyens à sa disposition._

 _Tu peux avoir confiance en Severus, il est bien du côté de Dumbledore, mais encore plus du côté de maman, qui était sa meilleure amie. Même s'il ne le montre pas, il tient à toi et il fera tout pour te protéger._

 _Les Malfoy (j'entends les parents de Drago) ne sont pas aussi horribles que tu le penses. Ils tiennent à leur fils par dessus tout et ils font ce qui leur semble le mieux pour lui. Je n'ai pas pu les sauver, mais essayes tout de même, ça permettra en plus à Drago de te faire confiance._

 _Je pense que c'est à peut près tout. Athéna comprends assez vite du moment qu'on lui explique simplement et calmement les choses. Ne te laisses pas avoir par ses yeux, c'est une vraie petite serpentarde qui va te faire tourner en bourrique mais à laquelle tu vas t'attacher très vite, sois en sûr._

 _J'ai confiance en toi, enfin en moi, dans le passé. Enfin bref tu m'as compris. Je sais que tu peux le faire, tu vas y arriver. Ce n'est pas pour rien que le Choixpeau a hésité a nous mettre à Serpentard, alors sers-toi de ta ruse pour arriver à tes fins ! Tante Pétunia t'aideras pour Athéna, je ne pense pas qu'elle pourra résister à une bouille aussi mignonne qu'elle. Elle va aux toilettes toute seule, mais il faut parfois l'aider pour s'habiller. Elle ne prends pas sa douche seule, tu devras donc t'y coller !_

 _Bonne chance,_

 _Ton futur toi_

 _PS: Ta couleur préférée est le vert, malgré ce que pourraient penser les gens. Juste pour que tu saches que ce n'est pas une blague._

Harry resta bouche bée plusieurs secondes après la lecture de la lettre, ce qui inquiéta Athéna.

\- " Ca va Papary ? "

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de jeter des coups d'œil effarés à la lettre, puis à Athéna, et de nouveau à la lettre. Le post scriptum était formel, ce n'était pas une blague. Personne ne savait pour sa couleur préférée, pas même Ron et Hermione. Mais c'était tellement… impossible ! Voldemort aurait bien pu entrer dans sa tête et y trouver cette information, pourtant il savait au fond de lui que ce n'était pas le cas. Jamais face de serpent n'aurait inventé un plan aussi tordu, même pour lui.

En regardant Tina (il allait prendre l'habitude de l'appeler comme ça), une chose était cependant sûre dans l'esprit d'Harry.

Les prochains jours n'allaient pas être de tout repos.

***HP**DM***

Bonjour à tous et à toutes, alors voilà le premier chapitre de ma fanfiction. C'est ma toute première alors soyez indulgents please…. Si vous pouviez me donner votre avis, ce serait vraiment super ! Je n'ai pas de bêta, alors je suis désolée si vous trouvez certaines fautes.

Reviews please 3

Crystal 3


	3. Quand Papary et Tina doivent fuir

Suite à la lecture de la lettre envoyée par son futur lui, Harry souffla un bon coup. Il était dix heures à son réveil, il lui restait environ une heure et demie avant de devoir aller préparer le déjeuner. Il allait mettre ce temps à profit pour tout mettre au point avec Tina, sa… fille. Il allait devoir s'y habituer désormais. Se rappelant la question de la petite, il lui sourit, un peu crispé.

\- "Ca va Ath… Tina. Il faut juste que je t'explique quelques petites choses. Alors ne m'interromps pas d'accord ?"

Il la vit acquiescer en le regardant de ses grands yeux émeraudes. Si elle le regardait toujours avec ces yeux là, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir, ou de vouloir même, lui tenir tête ! Son lui du futur n'avait pas menti sur ce point !

\- "Alors écoutes-moi bien Tina. Je vais essayer de faire simple. Ici, tu es chez ma famille moldue, tu sais ce que sont les moldus ?

\- Papadago a dit que c'était des méchants pas intelligents ! Mais toi tu as dit que ils étaient pas tous méchants, tu as dit à Papadago que même si il faisaient pas de magie ils étaient pas bêtes !

\- C'est ça, Mal… Papadago n'aime pas les moldus, mais ils ne sont pas tous méchants. Ceux qui sont ici, il ne faut pas qu'ils te voient, d'accord ? Sinon ils vont être méchants, et je ne veux pas qu'ils le soient.

\- Pourquoi ils vont être méchants ?

\- Tu es trop petite pour comprendre, mais ils ne doivent pas te voir, d'accord ?

\- D'accord, mais je ne suis pas petite ! Répondit-elle, un peu grincheuse. Apparemment elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui dise qu'elle était petite, bonne chose à savoir.

\- Bien sûr que non, tu n'es pas petite, mais tu es plus petite que moi et donc il ne faut pas qu'ils te voient. C'est un peu comme le jeu du cache-cache, tu vois ? Tu y as déjà jouer ?

\- Oui ! C'est trop bien le cache-cache avec toi et Papadago !

\- D'accord donc, tu as bien compris, il ne faut pas qu'ils te voient. Ensuite, tu ne doit pas quitter cette chambre sans que je te le dise, c'est bien compris ? C'est moi qui te dis si tu peux sortir ou pas, d'accord ?

\- D'accord.

\- On va devoir rester ici encore quelques semaines, et après on ira voir la famille Weasley, tu les connais ?

\- Bah oui Papary ! On va aller voir tonton Ron et Tata 'Mione ? Et Mamie Molly et Papi 'Thur ? Mais tu avais dit que ils étaient en vacances ! Ils sont revenus ?

A cet instant, il se rappela de ce qu'avait dit le Harry du futur dans sa lettre. A son époque, les Weasley et Hermione étaient morts, il avait donc du dire à Tina qu'ils étaient partis en vacances pour ne pas lui dire la véritable raison de leur absence. Cette pensée lui déclencha un frisson dans le dos. Rien que de les imaginer morts…. Il se reprit et sourit à Tina.

\- Oui, ils sont revenus. On ira les voir dans quelques semaines. Mais en attendant on va faire comme si on jouait à un jeu, d'accord ?

Cette façon de parler, de tout simplifier lui venait tellement naturellement qu'il en eut un peu peur. Si Malfoy le voyait faire, il aurait sûrement eut une remarque telle que: "Typique des gryffondors, ils sont tellement peu évolués qu'ils parlent naturellement comme des enfants de 4 ans !". Mais pourquoi pensait-il à Malfoy !? C'était sûrement la présence de Tina, il ne penserait jamais à Malfoy sinon. Il se reconcentra sur sa discussion avec Tina.

\- Pendant qu'on sera ici, tu vas jouer au jeu du… "Me trouves pas". (C'était assez ridicule comme nom, mais il n'avait pas d'autre idée en tête). Tu vas tout faire pour qu'on ne te vois pas, et tu auras même des accessoires pour t'aider à te cacher. Et si à la fin du jeu, on ne t'as pas vue, tu auras le droit à un cadeau, d'accord ?

\- D'accord ! Mais Papary…

\- Oui Tina ?

\- J'ai faim !

Harry la regarda, surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Mais en regardant son réveil il remarqua qu'il était déjà onze heures et demi. Mince ! Il allait devoir descendre préparer le repas, mais comment pouvait-il faire pour Tina ? Il allait devoir la laisser seule pendant une demi-heure ! Il ne pouvait pas parler de sa présence à tante Pétunia maintenant, il devrait attendre cet après-midi, quand Dudley et oncle Vernon partiraient voir le match de baseball.

Harry se massa les tempes et réfléchit. Il avait bien une idée, mais celle-ci était dangereuse. Autant pour lui que pour Tina. Il ne pouvait décemment pas la laisser ici, il ne connaissait pas tellement les enfants, mais il imaginait bien qu'elle n'allait pas attendre sagement une demi-heure dans la chambre, pas à cet âge. Il se décida donc à faire ce qu'il avait prévu de faire.

\- Bon, Tina. Je vais devoir aller préparer à manger. Mais tu sais ce qu'on a dit, on joue au jeu du "Me trouves pas". Tu as déjà vu une cape d'invisibilité ?

Tina fit non de la tête.

\- C'est une cape qui te rends invisible. Tu vas la mettre, tu vas descendre avec moi à la cuisine, et tu vas être totalement silencieuse. Parce que si tu fais du bruit, les méchants moldus vont arriver. D'accord ? Et après on va manger.

\- D'accord Papary !

C'était un plan risqué, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il descendit Tina de ses genoux, et alla prendre sa cape d'invisibilité, cachée sous une lame du plancher. Il la posa sur les épaules de Tina et se baissa pour être à sa hauteur et lui faire un bisou sur le front. En même pas deux heures, il s'était déjà attaché à elle, pas croyable. Elle lui sourit et il la recouvrit entièrement.

Stressé comme jamais, il ouvrit la porte et sortit de la chambre. Il sentit la cape le frôler et referma la porte. Il posa une main légère sur la tête de Tina, sans pour autant que son geste paraisse étrange, et descendit l'escalier à la même vitesse que la petite. Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine. Il avait tellement peur qu'oncle Vernon la voit. Son oncle était totalement imprévisible, mais il savait déjà que sa réaction ne serait pas positive du tout. Et même s'il tentait de s'expliquer, il ne pourrait qu'empirer les choses. Comment expliquer à un homme qui détestait tout ce qui était un tant soi peu étrange que la petite fille était en fait la sienne, qui venait du futur, et qu'il avait eu avec un homme, de surcroit un sorcier ? Non, il serait carrément suicidaire.

Ils arrivèrent dans le salon, et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Tout se passa relativement sans encombres, étant donné le fait que les Dursley regardaient la télévision dans le salon, ne se préoccupant guère de lui. Il prépara le maigre repas des Dursley, Dudley étant au régime. De temps en temps, il disposait quelques aliments dans une assiette, qu'il avait l'intention de donner à Tina. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à apporter le déjeuner dans le salon lorsque l'oncle Vernon entra dans la cuisine.

Harry se figea. Que faisait-il là ? Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se lever du canapé avant le début du repas d'habitude !

L'oncle Vernon le regarda suspicieusement en voyant son petit manège. C'est alors qu'il remarqua l'assiette contenant la nourriture posée sur le plan de travail. Son visage tourna instantanément au rouge, puis au violet. Il était mal là, très mal.

\- COMMENT OSES-TU NOUS VOLER DE LA NOURRITURE !? Nous qui t'avons élever comme notre propre fils ! Tu ne mérites pas notre hospitalité ! Tu…

Et il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que toute la famille Dursley vienne le rejoindre dans la cuisine. A cet instant, Harry ne voyait pas comment cela pouvait être pire. Mais alors Tina se mis à pleurer. Tout le monde se figea. Un œil extérieur aurait pu trouver cela comique, pourtant, pour Harry, ça ne l'était pas du tout. Mais alors pas du tout.

L'oncle Vernon le regarda, puis regarda l'endroit d'où semblait venir les cris mais où il n'y avait rien. Il se dirigea à grands pas vers la source du bruit et sentit, à sa plus grande horreur, _quelque chose._ Il touchait une sorte de tissu et essaya de le retirer. Ce faisant, il tira sans le faire exprès les cheveux de Tina qui poussa des cris encore plus bruyants.

Lorsque les pleures avaient retentis, Harry n'avait pas su quoi faire. Mais lorsque l'oncle Vernon se mis à retirer la cape des épaules de Tina, en tirant ses cheveux, un éclair de colère le traversa. Cet immonde moldu osait s'en prendre à sa fille !? (Plus tard il se remémorerait la scène, se fustigeant sur ses pensées dignes de Malfoy). Mais à cet instant il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, emmener Tina loin de l'oncle Vernon.

\- NE TOUCHEZ PAS A UN CHEVEU DE MA FILLE !

L'oncle Vernon s'immobilisa, encore une fois, et lui lança un regard choqué et horrifié.

\- Ta… fille ?!

\- Exactement ! Ne la touchez pas ou je vous le fais payer !

\- Comment oses-tu me parler ainsi ! Et comment oses-tu amener une autre de ton espèce dans cette maison !? Il est hors de question que j'héberge un autre dégénéré dans ton genre !

\- Ne traitez pas ma fille de dégénérée ! De toute façon il était hors de question qu'elle subisse une seconde de plus cette maison ! Je pars, et vous ne me reverrez plus ! Soyez-en sûrs !

\- Parfait ! De toute façon cela fait bien longtemps que tu n'étais plus le bienvenu ici !

Harry, fou de colère, attrapa Tina dans ses bras et remonta avec elle dans sa chambre, ou plutôt future ex chambre. Tout en montant les escaliers, il essayait de calmer Tina, en vain. Il reprenait légèrement ses esprits et commençait à paniquer. Il allait devoir partir de la maison des Dursley désormais, il n'avait plus le choix. Mais le faire comme il l'avait fait avant sa troisième année à Poudlard était une chose. Le faire avec les circonstances actuelles en était une autre. Se balader avec une fille de 4 ans, trouver un endroit où dormir et manger, tout cela avec une tonne de mangemorts à ses trousses n'allait pas être une mince affaire.

Mais après tout il était Harry Potter non ? Il avait survécu à pire que ça non ? Et puis il n'était pas seul. Certes, Tina n'avait que 4 ans, mais elle lui donnerait la motivation suffisante pour ne pas abandonner et il aurait un but. La protéger à tous prix. Tout cela jusqu'à ce que les membres de l'Ordre viennent les chercher dans quelques semaines. D'ici là, ils allaient devoir se débrouiller seuls.

***HP**DM***

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira !

Un petit review fait toujours plaisir :3

Je ne sais pas encore à quelle fréquence je posterai, mais j'espère le faire le plus souvent possible :)


	4. Quand Harry découvre de nouveaux alliés

Harry se dirigea vers sa chambre, Tina toujours accrochée à lui, et toujours en larmes. Que devait-il faire pour la calmer ? Il commençait vraiment à désespérer. Il entra et s'assit sur le lit. Harry se mit à bercer Tina jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à se calmer, miracle ! Il l'éloigna un peu pour la regarder dans les yeux et fondit absolument devant sa petite bouille d'ange.

\- Ecoute Tina, ça va aller d'accord ? On va partir de cette maison et on ne reverra plus ces méchants moldus.

Tina renifla et le regarda avec espoir.

\- Je peux avoir un bisou magique ?

\- Un bisou magique ?

\- Bah oui, avec Papadago quand j'ai mal vous faites un bisou magique. Et après j'ai pu mal !

Il la regarda et ne pu résister devant son regard de chien battu. Il soupira et déposa un "bisou magique" sur le haut de sa tête.

\- Voilà, ça va mieux ?

Tina le regarda avec un grand sourire. Apparemment oui.

Il déposa la petite fille sur le lit et lui expliqua qu'il devait faire ses valises. Pour une fois, elle ne broncha pas et le regarda rassembler ses affaires en babillant sur les fois où elle s'était fait mal et où lui et Drago (Malfoy, par Merlin !) avaient été là pour lui faire un bisou magique.

Avec tout ça, il en avait presque oublié le repas qu'ils n'avaient pas pu prendre. Cependant, lorsqu'il sortit un reste de biscuits secs que lui avait envoyé Hermione, il entendit le ventre de Tina gronder. Il n'en restait pas beaucoup dans le sachet, mais il les donna à sa fille en attendant un repas plus complet. Lui avait l'habitude de ne pas manger à sa faim, mais pas elle. Et il était hors de question qu'elle meurt de faim, il serait un bon père, même s'il ne s'y connaissait pas très bien. Cet instant de maturité le surpris, il n'avait jamais imaginé raisonner comme ça un jour. C'était plutôt du genre d'Hermione de réfléchir calmement. La petite Tina avait vraiment un effet étrange sur lui.

Harry ferma sa malle et la réduit d'un coup de baguette magique. N'étant plus un sorcier de premier cycle il pouvait effectuer de la magie en dehors de Poudlard, ce qui l'avait réjouit au plus au point ! Il n'avait pas imaginer à quel point cela lui simplifierait la vie. Rien que de poser un sort d'insonorisation sur sa porte pour ne pas réveiller les Dursley avec ses cauchemars lui avait éviter beaucoup de problèmes.

Harry prit la main de Tina et sortit de la chambre en jetant un coup d'œil pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien oublier. Hedwige devait être en train de voler quelque part au dessus de Londres, il avait réduit sa cage pour la mettre dans sa malle. Il sortit de la maison, les Dursley le regardant depuis le salon, vérifiant sûrement qu'il s'en aille bien.

Une fois qu'il fut dehors, il se sentit étrangement soulagé d'un poids qu'il n'avait pas conscience de porter. Etrange non ? Il aurait du se sentir mal, après tout il quittait la maison qui l'avait accueillie durant près de 15 ans. Mais non, il se sentait soulagé en réalité. Bien qu'il n'ait nul part où aller, personne à contacter, il était soulagé de partir de cette famille qui l'avait toujours rejeté pour ce qu'il était, et ce qu'il représentait.

Harry prit une grande inspiration et sortit sa baguette. Pour le moment, le plus important était de ne pas être reconnu. Ils se dirigèrent vers une petite ruelle à l'abris des regards.

\- Ecoute Tina, on va aller au chaudron baveur jusqu'à ce que je trouve un endroit sûr où aller. Mais en attendant, je vais devoir modifier un peu notre apparence pour ne pas qu'on soit reconnu, d'accord ?

\- Oui, tu fais toujou ça quand on va au parc !

\- Et bien on va faire la même chose, d'accord ?

\- Oui ! Mais je veux les mêmes cheveux que toi !

Harry la regarda abasourdi. Les mêmes cheveux que lui ? Par le string de Merlin, si on lui avait dit qu'un jour quelqu'un voudrait les mêmes cheveux que lui il l'aurait probablement envoyer à l'asile !

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui Papary ! Et les mêmes yeux que Papadago !

Après un petit moment de réflexion, il pointa sa baguette sur Tina après avoir dénoué ses cheveux. Progressivement, ses cheveux noircirent et raccourcirent légèrement, bien qu'ils restent plus longs que ceux d'Harry. Ses yeux passèrent de l'émeraude au mercure (étonnement, il n'avait pas eu de difficulté à se souvenir de la couleur des yeux de Dra… Malfoy. Il mit cela sur le compte de leurs nombreuses altercations. Bien entendu, comment aurait-il pu s'en souvenir sinon ? Il ne passait son temps à l'observer pardi !..).

Il invoqua ensuite un miroir et modifia sa propre apparence. Il ne pouvait pas modifier sa vue, il rendit donc ses lunettes plus rectangulaires. Ses yeux passèrent de l'émeraude au bleu nuit et ses cheveux devinrent châtains. Si quelqu'un lui posait la question, il dirait que Tina était sa cousine. C'est ce qu'il lui expliqua et la petite fille fut toute contente. Apparemment elle aimait beaucoup jouer à ce jeu d'identité. Ce qui allait beaucoup lui faciliter la vie.

Ils sortirent de la ruelle et Harry fit un geste de sa baguette. Quelques instants plus tard, le magicobus se tenait devant eux. Tina était toute excitée et sautait presque dans tous les sens. Son lui du futur avait déjà du l'emmener faire un tour dans ce moyen de transport parce qu'elle disait l'adorer. Contrairement à lui… Mais il n'avait pas réellement le choix. Avant que le contrôleur n'ait le temps de leur faire son petit speech, il donna sa destination et lui et Tina s'assirent sur les fauteuils. Harry les attacha bien et se prépara à se retenir de vomir. Et il n'exagérais pas. Lorsque le bus se mit en route, Harry du empêcher son maigre petit déjeuner de se frayer un chemin vers la lumière. Pendant ce temps, Tina s'amusait comme une folle. Elle riait à gorge déployée et criait de temps en temps de joie lorsque le bus faisait une embardée. Elle adorerait la fête foraine moldue, il en était sûr.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent au chaudron baveur. Harry eut du mal à tenir debout mais il y fut bien obligé. Tina était toute contente lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le pub. Il se dirigea vers le comptoir pour commander une chambre, heureusement il lui restait quelques gallions sur lui. Quand ce fut fait, il commanda également un repas. Tom le barman l'informa qu'il serait près dans une dizaine de minutes. Il s'assirent donc à une table et attendirent. Pendant que Tina babillait sur combien elle avait adorer le voyage dans le magicobus, il se permit de réfléchir à la suite.

Il allait tôt ou tard devoir demander de l'aide à quelqu'un. Il ne pourrait pas passer trois semaines au chaudron baveur sans se faire remarquer. Le connaissant, les ennuis les trouveraient en même pas quelques jours. Il fallait donc réfléchir à la personne la plus adaptée pour les aider.

Pas les Weasley. Il allait déjà chez eux au mois d'août, il ne voulait pas leur rajouter du boulot en plus avec Tina. En plus, ils le diraient directement à Dumbledore, et il ne parvenait toujours pas à lui pardonner pour la mort de Sirius. Certes, il n'était pas le seul coupable, lui aussi en était responsable. Mais si Dumbledore lui en avait dit plus, il était persuadé que Sirius serait encore en vie à l'heure actuelle.

Donc, pas Dumbledore non plus.

Hermione était en vacances chez les Weasley, donc non.

Il y avait bien Remus Lupin. Il avait été très proche de ses parents, et il lui faisait confiance. Mais il le dirait sûrement à Dumbledore également.

Il ne pouvait décemment pas demander de l'aide à Malfoy. Son père était un mangemort notoire et il l'avait fait emprisonner à Azkaban, il serait donc très peu disposer à l'aider.

Il aurait peut-être pu demander à Tonks, mais au final il ne la connaissait pas si bien que ça. Et puis c'était une auror, il y avait donc une chance qu'elle soit obligée de faire son devoir et qu'elle le dise au Ministère.

Il y avait bien une autre personne, mais il ne savait pas s'il serait prêt à l'aider. De plus, il serait très proche des mangemorts, sans doute trop proche. Et au fond de lui, même s'il savait que Severus Rogue était fidèle à Dumbledore, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être légèrement méfiant. Bien qu'il lui fasse un peu plus confiance d'année en année, (le fait qu'il lui sauve la vie régulièrement n'y était pas pour rien) il n'était pas prêt à lui pardonner ces cinq années de haine gratuite.

Harry ne voyait plus d'autres personnes à qui demander de l'aide, lorsque la porte donnant sur le chemin de Traverse s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Neville Londubat et sa grand-mère. Cela fit tilt dans sa tête. Il connaissait bien Neville. C'était un ami, pas aussi proche de lui que Ron ou Hermione, mais il lui faisait confiance. Il l'avait beaucoup étonné l'année dernière, et il avait appris à mieux le connaître. Harry avait aussi fait connaissance avec Augusta Londubat lors d'une visite à St. Mangouste. Après tout, pourquoi pas ?

Il les vit s'asseoir à une table. Harry avait remarqué que depuis leur escapade au Ministère, Neville avait beaucoup changé. Il se tenait légèrement plus droit, comme s'il s'acceptait enfin. Il avait un air plus fier sur le visage. Bien sûr, il était toujours maladroit et timide, mais il s'assumait beaucoup plus, et Harry voyait la fierté dans les yeux de sa grand-mère lorsqu'elle le regardait.

Il prit donc sa décision.

\- Dis-moi Tina, tu connais le garçon là bas ? Chuchota-t-il

Il désigna discrètement Neville du doigt.

\- Oui ! C'est parrain !

Harry fut surpris de savoir qu'il avait choisi Neville comme parrain de Tina. Il aurait plutôt songer à Ron de prime abord. Ils devaient être beaucoup plus proches dans le futur qu'ils ne l'étaient aujourd'hui. Il dit à Tina qu'ils allaient aller les voir, mais qu'ils jouaient toujours à leur jeu, et qu'ils ne devaient pas savoir qui elle était réellement. Par conséquent, pas de parrain qui tienne pour l'instant. Elle acquiesça, toute contente d'aller voir quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait en dehors de son Papary.

Ils se dirigèrent nonchalamment vers la table qu'occupaient les Londubat. Les voyant arriver, ils froncèrent les sourcils, ne les reconnaissant pas.

\- Bonjour Lady Londubat, monsieur Londubat, pouvons nous nous asseoir à vos côtés ?

Discrètement, il dégagea une mèche de cheveux, laissant apparaître la mythique cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui le rendait si célèbre. Neville écarquilla légèrement les yeux mais Augusta n'eut aucune réaction. Harry savait pourtant qu'elle avait compris le message.

\- Bien entendu, monsieur…

\- Smith.

Simple, mais efficace. Il y avait tellement de Smith en Angleterre que ça ne paraîtrai pas étrange.

Ils s'assirent donc, Harry à côté de Neville, et Tina à côté de Lady Londubat. Ce n'était pas anodin, Harry savait d'instinct que Tina n'oserait pas faire une esclandre avec la matriarche à côté d'elle.

Discrètement, celle-ci mit en place un sortilège d'insonorisation. Il la remercia d'un regard.

\- Que nous vaut votre présence ici monsieur Potter ?

\- Disons que j'ai légèrement du mal à trouver des personnes de confiance ces temps-ci Lady Londubat.

Il essayait de parler tel qu'un Lord parlerait à une Lady, et apparemment il ne se débrouillait pas trop mal puisqu'elle sembla apprécier qu'il la considère comme quelqu'un de confiance.

\- Appelez-moi Augusta. En quoi pourrions-nous vous aider ? Si j'ai bien compris, vous devriez être en sécurité chez votre famille à l'heure qu'il est. Et qui est-donc cette jeune fille qui vous accompagne ?

Harry prit une grande inspiration, tout se jouait maintenant. C'était quitte ou double. Soit Augusta les aidaient, soit elle ne le faisait pas. Et lui et Tina seraient dans la merde.

\- Je ne peux guère en parler en ces lieux. Mais il ne faut pas que quiconque apprenne l'existence d'Athéna. Pas pour le moment. Si vous me faites suffisamment confiance, peut-être accepterez-vous d'en parler autre part, dans un endroit plus sécurisé. Alors je vous expliquerai ce que vous voulez savoir.

Augusta Londubat n'était pas idiote, elle savait que par ces paroles, le jeune Potter lui demandait son aide et sa confiance. Si elle acceptait, elle se mettrait sûrement certaines personnes à dos. Mais elle gagnerait également un appui non négligeable dans la guerre qui se profilait. Elle ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à prendre sa décision. Neville avait comprit lui aussi, et il lui en voudrait si elle ne soutenait pas son ami. Par conséquent, elle accepta simplement d'un signe de tête, et lui dit qu'ils en parleraient après le déjeuner, car Athéna semblait avoir faim et commençait à être fatiguée. Parce qu'après tout, ce début de journée avait été riche en émotions.

Harry était soulagé. Certes c'était un début, mais si des personnes comme Augusta Londubat acceptaient de lui faire confiance, il savait que ce serait un atout pour la suite.

Ce fut donc avec soulagement qu'il mangea son repas, parlant de tout et de rien avec les Londubat. Il savait que la suite n'allait pas être facile, néanmoins il avait déjà gagner deux précieux alliés. Ce qui n'était pas rien.

***HP**DM***

Bonjour à tous !

Un nouveau chapitre qui est un tout petit peu plus long. Harry commence à se faire des alliés et à comprendre en qui il peut avoir confiance. J'espère que l'histoire continue de vous plaire !

Petit review si vous avez le temps :3 C'est toujours bon d'avoir un avis extérieur :)

Crystal ;-)


	5. Quand la Gazette se mêle de tout

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le repas avec les Londubat. Ceux-ci les avaient accueillis, lui et Tina, chez eux. Harry avait été gêné au depart, il ne s'attendait pas à autant d'hospitalité de leur part. Néanmoins, Augusta ne lui avait pas laissé le choix, et depuis ce jour Harry vivait au manoir Londubat, dormait dans une des chambres d'amis, mangeait à leur table et participait à la vie de la maison. Tina s'était très vite sentie chez elle. Il était apparu qu'elle connaissait déjà le manoir, pour y avoir passé une partie de son enfance. Elle occupait une chambre réaménagée pour elle, à côté de celle d'Harry.

Harry avait tout expliqué aux Londubat, ceux-ci ayant décidé de leur plein gré de faire le serment inviolable de ne rien dévoiler. Ils avaient tous deux compris à quel point ce qu'il allait leur révélé était important. Harry avait été très surpris du comportement de Neville en dehors de Poudlard. Celui-ci se comportait comme un vrai lord en présence de sa grand-mère, tel qu'il devrait l'être dans quelques années. Néanmoins, il restait le même avec Harry, quoi que plus sûr de lui.

L'adolescent aux cheveux de jais apprenait peu à peu à connaître Tina, cédant toujours à ses caprices, sous l'oeil courroucé de la matriarche Londubat, bien qu'il essaye de se montrer plus ferme (en vain). La petite fille aux cheveux blonds était devenue en quelques sortes la vie du manoir. On ne pouvait faire un pas sans entendre sa voix se répercuter dans les couloirs. Lorsqu'enfin elle s'endormait, Harry en profitait pour prendre des dispositions avec les Londubat pour la suite.

Il leur avait montrer la lettre de son futur lui, un peu gêné lors des passages sur Drago (oui il avait abandonné l'idée de l'appeler par son nom de famille lorsqu'il s'était avéré évident que ça ne lui causait que des maux de têtes en plus, dont il n'avait pas besoin). Neville avait eu un peu de mal à digérer le fait que Tina soit sa fille à lui, mais surtout celle du Serpentard. Ca lui avait pris plusieurs jours, mais il avait fini par faire preuve de maturité et relativiser. Après tout, si Tina existait, cela voulait dire que l'aristocrate blond ferait partie de leurs alliés. Ce qui était une bonne chose.

Augusta, Neville et lui avaient décidé de faire une liste des personnes en qui ils pouvaient être sûrs d'avoir confiance. Puis une autre pour les personnes qui pourraient être de leur côté durant la guerre. Pas de celui de Dumbledore, mais du sien. Harry leur avait fait part de ses doutes sur le directeur de Poudlard. En entendant ça, il avait cru apercevoir un semblant de sourire sur les lèvres de la grand-mère de Neville. Elle avait acquiescer, semblant apprécier qu'il décide enfin de se défaire de l'emprise du vieux sorcier sur lui.

La sorcière lui avait fait une liste des familles neutres (entre autre les Zabini, les Grengrass…), de celles se battant contre Voldemort, la plupart suivant Dumbledore (les Weasley, les Bones, les Abbot…) et de celles se battant pour Voldemort (les Lestrange, les Malfoy, les Nott…). En tant que Lady Londubat, elle avait un siège au Magenmagot et suivait de très près les alliances entre les différents familles sorcières importantes. Harry avait réalisé qu'il s'agissait d'un très grand atout de l'avoir dans son camp, la sorcière était très rusée. Elle connaissait les lois sorcières sûrement mieux que la plupart des employés du ministère de la justice et savait se faire obéir en un claquement de doigt. Il avait appris qu'elle possédait énormément d'influence.

Lorsqu'Harry lui demanda des informations concernant Lucius Malfoy, pour savoir s'il allait réellement tenter de le faire quitter, lui et sa famille, les rangs du mage noir, la matriarche fronça les sourcils mais accepta de lui en dire plus qu'il n'en avait jamais su sur lui. Les seules informations qu'il avait étaient en fait celles que lui avaient données Ron et celles qu'il avait entendues à droite et à gauche. Autrement dit, pas grand chose.

Il apprit sans surprise qu'il versait beaucoup de pots de vins pour garder son influence, et qu'il avait énormément de sorciers du ministère sous son joug. Cependant, elle l'informa qu'il était un fin stratège, et qu'il connaissait aussi bien qu'elle les tours et les détours de la loi sorcière. Il serait donc un très bon allié s'il se joignait à eux. Sans compter son statut de mangemort, qui, s'il acceptait de les suivre, permettrait d'avoir un espion haut placé au sein de l'armée du seigneur des ténèbres.

Augusta accepta également de le former à son futur rôle de Lord Potter, et Lord Black ajouta t-elle, car elle ne doutait pas que Sirius l'ait nommé comme son héritier. Ainsi, la semaine passa assez rapidement, entre les cours de la matriarche, les discussions stratégiques, Tina, et la vie de la maison, tout simplement.

Tina continuait d'accaparer son attention et, sans s'en apercevoir, il s'attachait à elle bien plus rapidement qu'il n'aurait pu le penser. Elle les faisaient rire, les attendrissaient, les faisaient tourner en bourrique aussi. Un jour, alors qu'il déjeunait, elle aborda LE sujet.

\- Dit Papary, c'est quand que Papadago il revient à la maison ?

Neville et lui s'étaient figés, se regardant, la fourchette à quelques centimètres de la bouche. Augusta l'observa, le regard indéchiffrable, en attente de sa réponse.

\- … Papadago ne reviendra pas tout de suite parce qu'il… parce qu'il rend visite à son papa et à sa maman.

\- Mamissa et Papi'Luce ?

\- Oui, c'est ça.

\- Et il revient quand ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Mais ça te manque pas qu'il te fasse pas de bisous ?

Elle avait poser la question tellement naturellement, qu'il faillit s'étrangler avec sa nourriture. Il toussa et tenta de se reprendre. Peine perdue. Il se mit à rougir, sous le regard réprobateur d'Augusta et celui compatissant de Neville. Voyant qu'elle attendait une réponse, il se dit que répondre que non, ils ne lui manquaient pas du tout, allait probablement la blesser. Il répondit donc, crispé.

\- Si bien sûr. Mais il devait aller voir Mamissa et Papi'Luce. Il… Il nous fera des bisous en rentrant.

Par Merlin, si elle se souvenait de ça lorsqu'ils croiseraient Drago, il était mort. Mais pourquoi avait-il dit ça ?

La deuxième semaine commença de la même manière. Cependant, la Gazette du Sorcier de mercredi leur réservait une surprise, et pas une bonne. En découvrant la Une, Harry recracha son chocolat chaud d'une traite. Malheureusement, Neville se trouvait en face de lui et reçut le tout en pleine figure. Harry était tellement ahuri par le contenu du journal qu'il ne le remarqua même pas.

 _ **Le Survivant a disparu !**_

 _Il semblerait que le-garçon-qui-a-survécu ait disparu depuis près d'une semaine._

 _Alors qu'un des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix venait voir comment se portait Harry Potter, il apprit que celui-ci était parti lundi dernier de chez sa famille. D'après celle-ci, il se serait enfuit avec une petite fille, dont nous ne connaissons pas l'identité exacte._

 _Mr. Dursley, l'oncle d'Harry Potter, a bien voulu nous en dire plus sur les circonstances de sa fuite._

 _"Nous étions tranquillement installés dans le salon, lorsque le garçon est arrivé avec une petite fille. Il a alors décréter qu'iI s'agissait de sa fille et qu'elle allait vivre ici. Forcément, nous avons accepté de lui offrir un foyer, nous n'allions pas abandonner une enfant aussi jeune, quoi que nous étions étonnés qu'il ait une fille. C'est alors que pendant le dîner, il nous a accusé de ne pas donner de la nourriture respectable à sa fille, alors qu'il s'agissait de nourriture de qualité, et il s'est enfui, scandant à qui voulait l'entendre que nous n'étions que des incapables, alors que nous avions accepter d'héberger sa fille ! Illégitime en plus ! Nous sommes encore sous le choc de son manque de considération à notre égard ! Il faisait partie de la famille, nous le considérions comme notre fils et il est parti sans un au revoir ou un merci !"_

 _Il semblerait donc que le survivant se soit enfui de son plein gré, avec sa fille dont nous ignorions l'existence. Nous n'imaginions pas que celui-qui-a-vaincu-celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom puisse se comporter ainsi avec sa famille de sang._

 _Personne ne sait où Harry Potter se cache à l'heure actuelle, les aurors sont à sa recherche depuis l'annonce de sa disparition. Mais où est-il ? Et qui est la mère de son enfant ? Nous vous informerons de nos futures découvertes dans les prochains jours._

 _Rita Skeeter, journaliste pour la Gazette du Sorcier._

Harry tremblait de rage à la fin de sa lecture. Son oncle avait osé mentir aussi effrontément sur son compte ?! Il était tellement en colère qu'il n'entendit pas sa fille arriver.

\- Ca va Papary ? Tu pleures ?

En effet, sous l'effet de la colère, ses yeux s'étaient remplies de larmes de rage. Il essaya de se calmer et tenta un sourire à sa fille, qui ressemblait plus à une grimace.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Tina, papa s'est juste fait mal à la main. Ce n'est rien.

Elle lui sourit, semblant soulagée. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il remarqua l'état de Neville. Il était tellement embarrassé que celui-ci se mit à rire de son attitude. Il fit un geste de sa baguette, tout en prononçant le sortilège "récurvite". En un instant, il ne resta plus aucune trace de chocolat. Il lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Pour toute réponse, Harry tendit la Gazette à son ami.

Le visage de Neville demeura fermé tout au long de sa lecture, et ils relevèrent tous les deux la tête lorsqu'Augusta entra dans le salon. Elle semblait déjà au courant car elle s'assit avec eux et les regarda gravement.

\- Il va falloir accélérer le mouvement et passer aux choses sérieuses. Je vais contacter dès maintenant Amélia Bones pour tenter de former une alliance contre Voldemort. Ensuite, j'irais voir Minerva, j'ai confiance en elle et je sais qu'elle m'aidera à sonder l'Ordre du Phénix afin de savoir qui serait prêt à te suivre Harry, plutôt que Dumbledore. J'aimerais aussi que tu contactes Severus Rogue pour savoir s'il est prêt à t'aider. Enfin, écrivez une lettre à vos amis afin de les mettre légèrement au courant. Ne leur dites pas tout, seulement qu'Harry est en sécurité et qu'il tente se préparer au mieux pour se battre contre Voldemort. S'ils abordent le sujet de Tina, dites-leur que vous leur en parlerez sous serment. Je pense qu'ils vous suivront sans hésiter mais on est jamais trop prudent. Avant de l'envoyer, je lancerai un sort afin que seuls eux puissent la lire. Nous aviserons ensuite.

Les deux gryffondors acquiescèrent et décidèrent de s'occuper de Tina à tour de rôle. Lorsqu'Harry écrivit sa lettre au maître des potions, Neville dut jouer à la poupée avec la petite fille. Harry riait intérieurement, voyant la tête décomposée de son ami, mais fut attendrit par les babillements de sa fille.

Ensuite, ce fut à son tour de s'occuper de la petite, ce qu'il fit pendant que Neville écrivait à sa place la lettre qu'il enverrait à Ron et Hermione. Il avait également décidé d'en envoyer une à Fred et George, qui, il en était sûr, accepteraient volontiers de l'aider dans ses projets.

Ceux-ci avançaient bien, et il en était heureux. Il passait enfin aux choses sérieuses. Désormais, il fallait attendre. Il espérait que Severus accepterait de l'aider, malgré leur passé. Tout comme il espérait qu'Augusta convaincrait la plupart des familles sorcières de se joindre à leur cause. Il ne doutait pas que ses meilleurs amis le suivraient quoi qu'il en coûte, mais il appréhendait leur réaction lorsqu'il leur parlerait de Tina.

La patience n'était pas l'une de ses vertus. Cependant il dut attendre plusieurs jours avant de recevoir une réponse.

***HP**DM***

Bonjour à tous !

Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira !

Harry s'attaque enfin aux choses sérieuses (et on est heureux XD). Il commence à vraiment s'attacher à Tina et découvre l'attitude de Neville en dehors de Poudlard ! J'espère que la façon dont parle Tina convient à son âge, si vous avez quelques conseils pour ça je vous en serait reconnaissante ;)

Bonne lecture !

Crystal :3

PS: Si vous avez le temps pour un petit review….. On vous retiens pas ;P

Reviews:

adenoide: Merci pour tes reviews, j'espère que ma fanfic te plait :) C'est vrai que Harry pourrait convaincre les Malfoy de se ranger de son côté avec la lettre de son futur lui, mais nous avons un oeil extérieur sur l'histoire, Harry n'y pensera donc probablement pas. Et je suis d'accord sur le fait que Harry soit riche et que la maison de Sirius est sous Fidelitas, mais il s'agit également du quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, et Harry ne veut plus que Dumby se mêle de ses affaires ;p Mais merci beaucoup pour ton analyse, ça prouve que tu t'intéresses vraiment et j'en suis heureuse ;D

Merci à tous pour vos nombreux reviews :D Je répondrai à la fin du chapitre pour ceux à qui je ne peux pas envoyer de MP ;)


	6. Quand les choses sérieuses commencent

Harry reçu enfin une réponse le samedi qui suivit. Il prenait son petit déjeuner, babillant avec Tina, lorsque le hibou des Londubat entra dans le salon. Ils avaient décidé qu'envoyer Hedwige serait trop dangereux, la chouette blanche comme neige étant beaucoup trop reconnaissable.

L'adolescent aux yeux verts détacha la lettre de la patte du hibou, anxieux. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Neville, qui paraissait aussi stressé que lui, mais qui l'encouragea d'un regard. Etonnement, ce ne fut pas la lettre de Ron et Hermione, comme il aurait pu le pensé. Il s'attendait à ce que ses amis s'empressent de lui répondre. En réalité, il s'agissait de celle de Fred et George.

 _Salut Harry !_

 _On a bien reçu ta lettre, et on t'aidera avec plaisir ! On étaient inquiets lorsqu'on a vu la Gazette annonçant ta disparition. Mais on savaient bien qu'Harry Potter était increvable ! On a tout de suite compris que ton oncle avait menti sur ton compte, on en a donc profiter pour leur envoyé un petit colis rempli de nos toutes nouvelles inventions en terme de confiseries (on espère que tu ne nous en voudra pas, mais on ne pouvaient pas laisser un stupide moldu s'en prendre à notre bienfaiteur!). Si tu as un peu de temps, passe nous voir sur le chemin de Traverse ! Notre boutique a ouvert il y a quelques jours, et c'est déjà un carton !_

 _On espère que tu vas bien et qu'on te reverra bientôt !_

 _Gred et Forge_

 _Ps: C'est quoi cette histoire de petite fille ? En tout cas, amène là avec toi si tu viens nous voir au magasin, on a commencé une toute nouvelle gamme pour les enfants !_

Harry sourit et transmit la lettre à Neville. Il pouvait au moins compter sur les jumeaux, ce qui était bien entendu un avantage. Il était sûr que le Choixpeau avait hésité à les mettre à Serpentard tellement les jumeaux pouvaient faire preuve de fourberie.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry reçu enfin une réponse des ses deux meilleurs amis. Deux lettres différentes bien entendu.

 _Harry,_

 _Pourquoi t'ais-tu enfuit ainsi de ta famille !? C'était vraiment très dangereux !_ (on se demande bien de qui peut venir cette lettre… _). Tu sais très bien que la protection posée sur la maison te protège de Voldemort ! Et quelle est cette histoire, tu as vraiment une fille ? Ou alors il s'agit seulement d'une invention de ton oncle ou de la Gazette ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis soulagée que tu sois en vie, tu n'imagines pas comme j'étais inquiète ! Où es-tu ? Avec qui ? Donne-nous de tes nouvelles au plus vite ! Tu viens toujours au Terrier le jour de ton anniversaire ?_

 _Je t'embrasse_

 _Hermione_

 _Harry,_

 _Je laisse le soin à Hermione de t'engueuler, je suis sûr qu'elle le fera. Ca va ? Tu as vraiment une fille !? Je vais tuer tes moldus pour ce qu'ils ont dit sur toi ! J'ai aidé Fred et George à choisir ce qu'ils allaient mettre dans le colis qu'ils ont envoyé à ta famille, mais Dumbledore est en colère, je pense qu'ils vont subir une bien plus grosse punition que ça ! En tout cas, où es-tu ? Et tu viens toujours au Terrier hein ? Tu as intérêt ! Maman était vraiment hyper inquiète, elle a été imbuvable jusqu'à ce qu'on lui dise qu'on avait eu de tes nouvelles et que tu allais bien._

 _A bientôt !_

 _Ron_

 _PS: Tu aurais vu la tête de Ginny lorsqu'elle a lu que tu avais une fille ! Tu ferais mieux de nous expliquer avant qu'elle pète vraiment un plomb !_

Ca faisait du bien d'avoir enfin des nouvelles de ses amis. Bien sûr, il allait devoir leur expliquer pour Tina, et ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir, mais il savoura ces quelques instants de joie. Avant que la réalité ne le rattrape, un hibou frappant à sa fenêtre. Il ne le reconnut pas, et fronça les sourcils. Il lui ouvrit et décrocha la lettre à sa patte. Immédiatement, le hibou s'en alla. Sur l'enveloppe, un seul mot: Potter. _Rogue. Bien sûr._

Nerveux, il se mit à lire. Et il ne mit pas longtemps.

 _La tête de Sanglier. 20h. Je serai seul._

 _S.R._

Il fut très étonné. Il s'attendait à des remontrances, des insultes sur son manque de discernement, un refus. A tout mais pas à ça. Rogue lui donnait un rendez-vous ? Pourquoi ? Pour lui dire tout ça en face, et le voir se mettre en colère ? Il est vrai que ce serait sans doute plus jouissif que d'imaginer sa réaction en lisant sa lettre. Mais au fond, il savait qu'il y avait autre chose. Rogue voulait sûrement savoir si sa demande était bien réelle, et non simplement une blague.

Il en parla avec Augusta et celle-ci fut d'accord avec lui. Ils décidèrent qu'Harry irait au rendez-vous sous sa cape (c'est lui qui l'avait suggérer, sous l'oeil étonné d'Agusta et celui admiratif de Neville). Ce dernier l'accompagnerait, sous polynectar. Augusta resterait à la maison s'occuper de Tina.

L'heure du rendez-vous arriva. Neville et Harry étaient anxieux, mais essayaient de ne pas le montrer devant Tina. Malheureusement, celle-ci ressentait la tension qui régnait dans la maison et cela influait beaucoup sur elle. Elle devenait tendue, pleurait pour un rien et fit une crise des plus magistrales.

Alors qu'elle se baladait avec Neville et Harry, elle voulut que ce dernier la porte, arguant avoir mal au pied. Harry refusa, prétextant que cela ne faisait que dix minutes qu'ils marchaient et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de la porter jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent à la maison. Elle commença à pleurer, ne voulu plus avancer, mais Harry ne céda pas. Voyant cela, Tina changea de stratégie et se mit à courir, à s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans la forêt, lieu de leur balade. Et une petite fille, ça court vite. Bien plus vite qu'Harry et Neville ne le pensait. Ils commençaient à la perdre de vue, lorsqu'ils entendirent un cri plus fort que les autres. Ils mirent plusieurs secondes à atteindre le lieu où Tina se trouvait. Celle-ci était tombée dans un trou et ne faisait plus de bruit. Les deux adolescents commencèrent à paniquer, lancèrent plusieurs sorts, mais ce fut un accio d'Harry qui ramena la petite fille vers eux. Celle-ci s'était cognée la tête et était inconsciente.

Harry et Neville eurent probablement l'une des plus belles peur de leur vie. Sur le chemin du retour (qu'ils firent en courant), Tina se réveilla en larmes, se plaignant d'avoir mal à la tête. Après avoir vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien de cassé, Augusta s'était tournée vers eux. Autant dire que son regard froid fut plus efficace que mille et une remontrances.

Ce fut dans cette atmosphère extrêmement tendue qu'Harry et Neville se préparèrent pour le rendez-vous avec Severus Rogue. Augusta avait mis en place un portoloin qui les amèneraient à l'entrée de Pré-au-Lard, dans une ruelle désaffectée.

Une fois arrivés, Harry enfila sa cape d'invisibilité et ils se dirigèrent vers le pub. L'enseigne pittoresque n'avait pas changé. Ils y entrèrent et Harry regarda l'heure sur sa montre. Vingt heures pile. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la salle, et son regard s'immobilisa sur une silhouette encapuchonnée d'où dépassait quelques mèches de cheveux noirs. Neville l'avait également vu et ils se dirigèrent vers la table à laquelle se trouvait le maître des potions. Neville s'assit et lui donna un papier. Rogue le lut et se dirigea à l'étage, suivit bientôt par les deux jeunes hommes.

Ils entrèrent dans une petite salle réservée aux discussions privées. L'espion jeta plusieurs sorts de verrouillage et d'insonorisation avant de se tourner vers eux. Entre-temps, Harry avait enlever sa cape d'invisibilité. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de rester debout.

\- Potter.

\- Professeur.

Ils se regardaient en chien de faïence, attendant que l'autre prenne la parole. Ce fut finalement Neville qui brisa le silence pesant.

\- Professeur, pourquoi avoir convoqué Harry ?

\- Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

\- Neville Londubat monsieur.

Le dit monsieur leva un sourcil, jetant un regard étonné au Survivant.

\- Les Londubat ? Choix étonnant Potter.

\- Je me suis dit qu'ils seraient plus à même de m'aider dans mes projets que d'autres.

\- Et quels sont vos projets, si je puis me permettre.

\- Vaincre Voldemort.

\- Il s'agit déjà de votre projet depuis plusieurs années, pourquoi aller chez les Londubat et non chez les Weasley comme vous le faisiez habituellement ?

\- Parce que je veux le vaincre à ma manière, et non à celle de Dumbledore

Severus Rogue l'observa, impassible.

\- Et qu'attendez-vous donc de moi ?

Harry fut étonné qu'il ne proteste pas plus. L'homme était supposé être du côté du vieux citronné, alors pourquoi ne paraissait-il pas plus en colère que ça ? Il lui disait pourtant qu'il ne voulait plus suivre Dumby.

\- Je voudrais d'abord que vous fassiez le serment inviolable de ne rien dévoiler. Par mesure de précaution.

\- Ce dont vous voulez me parler est donc si sensible que ça ?

Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant d'acquiescer. Rogue l'observa quelques instants, puis accepta. Une fois fait, Harry souffla et s'assit sur la chaise. Il attendit quelques secondes, jeta un coup d'oeil à son professeur de potions, puis déballa tout. Sa vie chez les Dursley, Tina, la réaction de son oncle, sa fuite, les deux semaines chez les Londubat, leurs plans pour la guerre, les tentatives d'Augusta de former une alliance, son intention de sauver le plus de monde possible, et surtout de tuer face-de-serpent.

Severus ne l'interrompit pas, se contentant d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. Il haussa bien un sourcil étonné lorsqu'il apprit que Tina était sa fille et celle de Drago, mais ne fit aucun commentaires. Harry se sentit soulagé une fois ses confessions faites. Il n'avait pas l'impression de porter un poids aussi lourd sur ses épaules.

Il y eut un silence pendant plusieurs secondes, voir minutes. Puis Rogue prit la parole.

\- Je vois.

Sa réaction était tellement peut appropriée que celui-qui-a-survécu fut prit d'un énorme fou-rire. Severus attendit qu'il se calme avant de reprendre.

\- Je réitère donc ma question, qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

\- Rien que votre soutien. Vous connaissez Voldemort, aussi bien que Dumbledore. Vous savez leur manière de penser. Vous connaissez les techniques des Mangemorts ainsi que celles de l'Ordre. Vous avoir à nos côtés serait un grand avantage.

\- Et qu'y gagnerai-je ?

Harry et Neville se regardèrent. Ils y avait réfléchit. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que Rogue accepte sans rien en retour.

\- Premièrement, si votre couverture est découverte, nous vous promettons un abri sûr.

\- Dumbledore aussi.

\- Je n'ai pas terminé. Si vous ne voulez plus espionner, nous respecterons votre choix. Nous vous offrirons un endroit sécurisé. Ainsi que les ressources nécessaires pour vos recherches sur les potions.

\- Et contre ça vous me demandez seulement quelques informations ?

\- Oui, ainsi que les connaissances que vous disposez. Votre habileté en matière de potions nous serait très utile. Tout d'abord si quelqu'un est blessé pendant un combat, tout le monde sait que vos potions sont parmi les meilleures. Ensuite, j'ai entendu parler de vos innovations. Voldemort est très heureux depuis que vous avez améliorer des potions explosives, et autres joyeusetés du même genre. Que vous lui enleviez ces ressources serait un autre avantage.

Ca avait été dur pour Harry de faire de tels compliments à l'homme qui le haïssait depuis leur première rencontre, mais si c'était le prix à payer pour l'avoir dans leur camp, alors il ne fallait pas hésiter.

Rogue se tint silencieux plusieurs minutes, réfléchissant à l'option la plus avantageuse. Alors que les deux adolescents commençaient à désespérer, Severus Rogue se leva et tendit la main.

\- J'accepte.

***HP**DM***

Bonjour à tous !

Je suis assez fière de ce chapitre XD (Oui, mes chevilles vont bien, merci). Harry reçoit des nouvelles de ses amis, rencontre Severus Rogue qui accepte de l'aider. Dans le prochain chapitre, vous en saurez probablement plus sur l'avancée des plans d'Augusta. Mais au moins, c'est déjà plusieurs bons points pour Harry ! Petite crise de Tina aussi XP Et puis les jumeaux qui se vengent des Dursley, vous en saurez peut-être plus sur la punition de Dumby dans les prochains chapitres aussi ;)

Merci d'avance pour vos futurs reviews….. ;P

Crystal :3


	7. Quand des décisions sont prises

Harry n'en revenait pas que le maître des potions accepte, si bien qu'il resta figé sur sa chaise, la main de Rogue toujours tendue devant lui. Celui-ci sembla s'agacer de se prendre un vent magistrale d'ailleurs.

\- Si vous ne voulez plus de mon aide… Commença-t-il en abaissant le bras.

Cela sembla tirer Harry de sa torpeur parce qu'il se leva d'un bond et s'empressa de serrer la main de son professeur.

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Veuillez m'excuser j'étais simplement surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce que vous acceptiez.

\- Et bien votre offre me paraissait assez honnête pour que je le fasse.

Harry le remercia, intérieurement soulagé que l'entrevue se soit aussi bien passée. Ce fut à ce moment qu'ils se figèrent. Un bruit de pleures provenait d'en bas. Harry et Neville se regardèrent, horrifiés. Ils avaient reconnu la voix de Tina.

Sans même prendre la peine de revêtir sa cape d'invisibilité, Harry se précipita à l'extérieur, défaisant sans s'en rendre compte les nombreux sortilèges que Severus avait mit tant de temps à mettre en place. Neville et le maître des potions se regardèrent, ébahis. Harry se précipita dans l'escalier et trouva instantanément la petite fille, au milieu du bar. Elle était en train de pleurer, tandis que certains clients tentaient en vain d'avancer vers elle. Choqué, Harry s'aperçut que Tina avait créer un bouclier empêchant quiconque de la rejoindre. Il semblait que sous l'action de la peur, sa magie avait tenté de la protéger. Il s'avança, mais lui aussi fut repoussé par le bouclier. Il tenta, difficilement, de couvrir les pleurs de sa fille avec sa voix, sous les yeux éberlués des clients qui avaient reconnu le survivant.

\- Tina ! Calme-toi s'il-te-plait ! C'est Papary ! Ecoute-moi ! Calme-toi ! Ouvre les yeux !

Cela mit plusieurs secondes, mais Tina finit par ouvrir les yeux et l'apercevoir. Il lui fit un sourire tremblant, et cela sembla la calmer. Le bouclier rétrécit, et finit par disparaître. Il la prit dans ses bras, se rendant peu à peu compte des regards posés sur eux. Il tourna la tête et aperçu Neville dans les escaliers. D'un seul regard, il comprit qu'il devait rentrer au manoir avant que les aurors n'arrivent. Avant de disparaître avec le portoloin, il aperçut son ami dire quelque chose au maître des potions.

En arrivant dans la cour du manoir Londubat, il aperçut la matriarche venir vers eux à grands pas.

\- Je n'ai pas pu la retenir, elle à commencer à pleurer en ne te voyant pas et elle a transplané.

\- Elle est arrivée à La Tête de Sanglier, malheureusement je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de me dévoiler. J'ai utilisé le portoloin pour revenir avant que les aurors n'arrivent. Neville devrait nous rejoindre dans peu de temps, probablement avec Rogue. Il échangeait un dernier mot avec lui lorsque je suis parti.

\- Le _professeur_ Rogue, Harry. Comment s'est passé le rendez-vous ?

\- Très bien, il a accepté de nous aidé.

\- Parfait. Au moins une chose de faite.

Ils avançaient vers le manoir lorsqu'ils entendirent le bruit caractéristique du transplanage. Derrière eux apparurent Neville et le maître des potions. Augusta s'avança pour le saluer. Neville le rejoignit et ils marchèrent tous deux vers le manoir en silence. Derrière eux, Augusta et Severus discutaient, mais ils étaient trop loin d'eux pour comprendre de quoi exactement.

Lorsqu'Harry rentra à l'intérieur, Augusta l'informa qu'elle avait déjà fait manger Tina et qu'il valait mieux la mettre au lit immédiatement. La journée avait été éprouvante pour la petite fille de 4 ans, elle avait utilisé une grande quantité de magie pour un si petit âge. Il monta donc les escaliers pour aller la coucher, et il le fit plus facilement que les autres jours, Tina s'étant endormie dans ses bras. Il lui mit un pyjama rose qu'Augusta lui avait acheté et la mit au lit.

Lorsqu'il descendit les escaliers, il s'aperçut que les trois l'attendaient. Augusta avait mit la table pour quatre, et un rôti accompagné de pommes-de-terre trônait au centre de la table. Tout le monde était installé, il les rejoint donc. Augusta devait l'attendre pour parler d'un sujet important car elle engagea la conversation directement.

\- J'ai été au Ministère aujourd'hui. Il y avait une séance au Magenmagot, j'en ai donc profité pour cerner un peu le plupart des grandes familles. Ce que j'ai découvert n'a fait que confirmer ce que je pensais. Je pense que le plus gros du travail sera fait par toi, Harry, une fois que tu rentreras à Poudlard. Même s'ils ne le dise pas à voix haute, chaque famille est extrêmement influencée par son ou ses héritiers. Ce sera donc à toi de leur faire comprendre les avantages à te suivre. Il faudra être suffisamment convaincant pour que ceux-ci puissent convaincre à leur tour leur famille. Une fois fait, tout s'enchaînera très rapidement. Nous aurons un temps de manœuvre très faible, il faudra agir vite et bien. Lorsque Voldemort comprendra qu'un troisième camp est entré dans la guerre, il attaquera presque immédiatement. Nous devrons donc mettre tout en place avant ce moment. Et rester discrets.

Tous acquiescèrent, d'accord avec les propos de la matriarche. Le reste du dîner fut plus détendu. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, Severus apprenant à connaître Tina par l'intermédiaire des trois occupants du manoir. Augusta insista pour qu'il dorme ici, et le mangemort repenti fini par accepter, sous l'oeil sévère de la maîtresse de maison.

Harry alla donc se coucher, fatigué par cette journée riche en émotions pour tout le monde.

Durant la nuit, cependant, il fut assailli par un cauchemar. Il comprit aussitôt qu'il se trouvait dans l'esprit de Voldemort. Ca ne lui était bizarrement plus arrivé depuis qu'il était arrivé au manoir.

 _Il se trouvait dans une pièce sombre. Une minuscule ouverture laissait entrevoir l'océan fouetté par la tempête. Derrière lui, des barreaux fermaient ce qui semblait être une cellule. Devant lui, un homme blond en mauvais état était assis par terre, la tête baissée. Azkaban, comprit immédiatement Harry. L'homme devant lui n'était autre que Lucius Malfoy. Voldemort s'avança, relevant le visage de l'aristocrate en mettant un doigt sous son menton. Malgré ça, Lucius Malfoy n'osa pas plonger son regard dans le sien._

\- _Ton filsss va bientôt nous rejoindre Luciusss, en es-tu heureux ?_

 _\- Bien sûr Maître, répondit-il d'une voix faible._

 _\- Tu n'en as pas l'air, pourtant._

 _Le mangemort n'osa pas répondre. Harry voyait bien que cela ne l'enchantait guère, et Voldemort aussi devait l'avoir comprit parce qu'il força Lucius à le regarder dans les yeux._

\- Sssi _je ne te délivre pas pour l'inssstant Luciusss, c'est pour que tu apprennes qu'il ne vaut mieux pas me mettre en colère. Quand tu l'auras compris, je te ferais sssortir. A Noël, ton filsss fera officiellement partie des nôtres. Lorsssque je reviendrai, tu as intérêt à paraître plus enchanté par l'honneur que je lui fais._

 _\- Oui Maître…_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, une seule pensée en tête. Draco Malfoy deviendrai un mangemort à Noël. Il devrait donc le convaincre de le rejoindre avant cette date. Il lança un Tempus: 2h57. Trop tôt donc pour qu'un des Londubat soit debout.

Ne parvenant pas à se rendormir, Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine, dans l'intention de se préparer une tasse de lait chaud. Sur le chemin, il trouva le salon illuminé. Etonné, il entrebâilla la porte et découvrit Severus Rogue en train de lire dans un fauteuil. A cet instant, le maître des potions releva la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent. Gêné, Harry murmura quelques excuses et s'apprêtait à partir lorsque l'espion l'interrompit.

\- Pourquoi ne dormez vous pas ?

\- Je… J'ai fait un cauchemar.

Severus l'observa un instant et l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Trop fatigué pour protester, Harry s'y installa et attendit.

\- Voulez-vous en parler ?

Eberlué par l'attitude de Rogue, Harry le regarda avec de grands yeux.

\- Ne me regardez pas comme ça Potter, je ne suis pas un monstre. Grimaça-t-il.

Harry rougit et resta silencieux quelques instants pour réfléchir. D'un côté, le maître des potions pourrait se servir de ce moment de faiblesse pour le tourner à son avantage. D'un autre côté, Harry sentait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé. Ou peut-être à cause de ce qu'ils avaient traversé, justement. Tout en regardant les flammes dans la cheminée, Harry lui raconta son rêve. La visite de Voldemort à Azkaban, la réaction de Lucius face au fait que son fils deviendrai un mangemort à Noël.

Severus fut silencieux un moment après cette déclaration. Harry lui demanda s'il savait, pour Draco. Celui-ci acquiesça.

\- Ce n'était une surprise pour personne, parmi les mangemorts. Il était dans l'ordre des choses que Draco devienne un mangemort comme son père. Le plus étonnant, cependant, ce fut qu'il le fasse aussi tôt. J'imagine que vous devez connaître les raisons de son choix ?

Harry réfléchit. Oui, il savait pourquoi face-de-serpent voulait que Draco devienne un mangemort aussi tôt.

\- Pour se venger de l'échec de son père au Ministère. Il veut que Draco devienne mangemort pour se venger et montrer à Lucius Malfoy qu'il ne faut pas lui désobéir.

\- En effet.

Severus l'observa. Le silence emplit la pièce. Il fut brisé par Harry.

\- J'empêcherai cela. J'empêcherai Draco de devenir mangemort. Quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

Le mangemort acquiesça. Il était étonné du changement de son élève. Celui-ci paraissait beaucoup plus mature. L'arrivée de sa fille avait sans doute eu un effet bénéfique sur lui. Maintenant qu'il le voyait en dehors de Poudlard, Severus se rendit compte à quel point le brun avait grandi et changé depuis leur première rencontre. Il n'était pas dupe, il voyait bien que le survivant devenait plus mature au fil des années, il ne le montrait pas, c'est tout.

En observant le brun, il se dit qu'il avait bien fait d'accepter de l'aider. Même si ça lui coûtait de l'admettre, il fallait avouer que le fils de James méritait que l'on se batte pour lui. Il était prit au piège dans une guerre entre deux grands sorciers, sans pouvoir rien y faire. Et lui, Severus Tobias Rogue, allait l'aider. Même s'il devait y laisser la vie. Parce qu'après tout, il devait bien ça à Lily.

***HP**DM***

Bonjour à tous !

Un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Une prise de conscience de notre Sevy adoré, le départ pour Poudlard qui se rapproche de plus en plus et un Harry plus déterminé que jamais à sauver son Dray adoré ;P La puissance d'Harry et de sa fille commence aussi à apparaître, ce qui annonce bien des surprises pour la suite !

Petit review mes lecteurs adorés ? ;P

Crystal :3

PS: Ca vous plait si je continue à faire le mini résumé en fin de chapitre ? (Je suis sûre que la moitié d'entre vous ne le lit pas mdrr mais je demande quand même XD)

Réponse aux reviews:

Adenoide: Merci pour ton review, le combat avec Voldy viendra, mais pour l'instant il faut que tout se mette en place, les stratégies, les alliances etc. Quoi qu'il en soit, merci de tes commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires qui me vont droit au coeur !


	8. Quand des révélations sont faites

Une semaine passa. Son anniversaire avançait à grands pas, et le retour au Terrier aussi. Il allait bientôt devoir s'expliquer, et cela l'angoissait énormément.

Harry avait passé une assez bonne semaine, une fois que les tensions se furent légèrement apaisées. La discussion avec le maître des potions avait aidé sur ce point. Severus avait appris à connaître Tina. A leur plus grand étonnement, la petite fille parvenait à se faire obéir de lui sans grandes difficultés. Dès qu'elle commençait à faire son regard de chien battu, Severus lui cédait pratiquement tout. Il avait essayé pourtant, il avait utilisé son regard le plus glacial. Mais sa détermination avait fondue comme neige au soleil. Désormais, lorsque cela arrivait, le même schéma se répétait. Severus tentait de ne pas céder, en vain. Harry et Neville se regardaient, amusés. Augusta jetait un regard exaspéré au professeur, et celui-ci jetait un regard froid comme la glace aux deux garçons.

Une certaine routine s'était installée, qui allait bientôt être rompue par son départ. Harry se levait dans les environs de huit heures, allait déjeuner. Severus était déjà levé ainsi qu'Augusta. Quelques minutes plus tard, Neville les rejoignait. Ils allaient réveiller chacun leur tour Tina et lui donnaient le petit déjeuner. De dix heures à midi, Augusta enseignait à Harry comment devenir un lord, Neville s'occupait du jardin, Severus se terrait dans le laboratoire des Londubat ou dans la bibliothèque et Tina jonglait entre les différents occupants du manoir. Ils se réunissaient à midi et demi, Augusta avait insisté sur ce point. Personne ne mangeait dans son coin. L'après-midi, les garçons faisaient leurs devoirs puis jouaient avec Tina et Severus retournait généralement dans le laboratoire ou regardait les plus jeunes s'amuser. Enfin, Augusta se rendait au Ministère faire ses devoirs de Lady Londubat.

Tina mangeait son goûter puis les garçons l'emmenait se balader dans un parc moldu non loin du manoir. La petite dînait à vingt-heures puis allait se coucher. Les quatre autres occupants du manoir mangeaient vers vingt-deux heures puis discutaient un peu avant d'aller se coucher. Severus avait refait un stock de potions de sommeil sans rêves et en donnait régulièrement à Harry, mais pas tous les jours où le brun risquait d'en devenir accro. Lorsque celui-ci faisait un cauchemar, il rejoignait le maître des potions dans la bibliothèque et lisait un livre en attendant que le sommeil revienne.

Harry envoyait régulièrement des lettres à ses amis. Ceux-ci avaient insisté pour savoir la vérité sur Tina mais il n'avait pas flanché. Il leur dirait tout au Terrier, et pas avant. Il ne leur avait pas dit l'endroit où il se trouvait, seulement qu'il était en sécurité. Cela valait mieux pour tout le monde. En effet, si la lettre était interceptée… Je vous laisse imaginer le pire.

En tout cas, sa routine allait changer.

Harry se réveilla le matin du 31 juillet avec une petite furie blonde sautant sur son lit. Il mit un moment à comprendre pourquoi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à crier.

\- Bon anniv Papary ! Bon anniv Papary ! Y faut aller ouvrir les cadeaux !

Harry se leva avec peine, riant de l'enthousiasme de sa fille (perso je l'aurais envoyée bouler et je me serais rendormie XD). Il la suivit dans le salon où tous les occupants étaient réunis. Chacun lui souhaita un joyeux anniversaire (avec moins d'enthousiasme pour certains… On ne vise personne n'est-ce pas Sevy ?). Il ne pu même pas prendre son petit déjeuner que déjà Tina lui tendait un cadeau. Harry fut très heureux de ses présents. Il reçut deux livres de la part d'Augusta, l'un sur les devoirs du bon Lord, et l'autre sur l'histoire du Quidditch en Angleterre. Il reçut un lot de friandises de la part de Neville, des plus simples aux plus étranges. Severus lui offrit, à son plus grand étonnement, un livre sur les sortilèges de défense. Mais au final, ce qui lui fit le plus plaisir, ce fut le cadeau de Tina. Elle lui avait offert une peluche en forme de serpent (Harry crut voir un léger sourire moqueur sur le visage du maître des potions) ainsi qu'un dessin, le représentant lui, et un nombre incalculable de personnes. Il en reconnut la plupart: Tina, Augusta, Neville, Severus, Hermione, Ron, Draco…

Après un bon petit déjeuner, Harry prépara ses affaires pour son retour au Terrier, tout en récapitulant dans sa tête le plan qu'ils avaient mis en place. Harry arriverait seul grâce à un portoloin d'Augusta. Ensuite, il expliquerait ce qui lui était arrivé aux roux. Lorsqu'il aurait fini de parler de Tina, il enverrait un Patronus au manoir. Tina le rejoindrait ensuite avec Neville. Ils avaient pensé à Severus au début mais il s'était avéré trop dangereux de mettre les Weasley au courant de leur alliance avec le professeur de Potions. En effet, si un membre de la famille de roux en informait Dumbledore… Bref, la catastrophe.

Harry arriva au Terrier aux alentours de midi. A peine avait-il fait quelques pas qu'une tornade brune lui sauta au cou.

\- Hermione, moi aussi je suis content de te revoir mais il serait dommage que nos retrouvailles soient écourtées parce que je serai mort étranglé.

La jeune fille s'écarta, gênée, mais aussi étonnée de la façon dont il avait parlé. Elle ne se souvenait pas qu'Harry parlait aussi… _soutenu_ lorsqu'ils s'étaient quitté il y a un mois. Elle remit ses réflexions à plus tard pour profiter pleinement du retour de son ami.

Harry rentra dans la maison après l'habituelle broyage de côtes de Mrs. Weasley. Comme muent par leur instinct, toute la famille présente (Mr et Mrs Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred & George) se réunit dans le salon. Harry se sentit un peu gêné de toute cette attention.

Il commença doucement en leur disant qu'il avait été chez les Londubat, retardant le plus possible le moment où il devrait parler de Tina. Cependant, vint le moment fatidique.

Lorsqu'iI termina par le fait que Tina était sa fille et celle de Draco Malfoy, un silence pesant prit place. Rapidement coupé par un "QUOI ?!" magistrale de, mesdames et messieurs, non pas Ron, mais Ginny Weasley dans toute sa splendeur. Harry s'attendait plutôt à cette réaction de son meilleur ami, et non de la petite sœur de celui-ci.

La famille Weasley se tourna vers la cadette, et Harry fut intérieurement soulagé de ne plus être le seul centre d'attention.

\- Tu as une fille avec… MALFOY ?! Mais comment peux-tu..?! Je croyais que tu le détestais ! Hurla-t-elle avec rage et incompréhension.

\- Ecoute Ginny… Moi aussi je ne pouvais pas le croire au début, pourtant j'ai dû me rendre à l'évidence. Tina est bien ma fille. Et celle de Draco.

\- Et tu l'appelles Draco en plus ?! Déjà qu'avoir une Malfoy à la maison était un vrai calvaire, alors deux !

\- Attends… Comment ça deux ?

Harry vit les regards se diriger vers Ron, qui devint instantanément rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Le brun le regarda avec incompréhension.

\- En fait… J'ai rencontré une fille pendant que t'étais chez Neville et…

\- C'est la sœur de Malfoy. Coupa hargneusement Ginny.

\- Que… Quoi ? Malfoy a une sœur ? Et attends… Ron, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par rencontrer ? Ca veut dire que vous… sortez ensemble ?

\- En quelque sorte… Grimaça le rouquin plus rouge qu'une écrevisse, sous le regard goguenard des jumeaux.

Harry n'y comprenait plus rien. Draco Malfoy avait une sœur ? Qui sortait avec Ron ? Mais ce n'était pas possible, Draco n'avait pas de sœur !

\- Mais je ne savais pas que Draco avait une sœur !

\- Nous non plus, répondit Hermione. On l'a rencontrée au chemin de Traverse quand on a été visiter la boutique des jumeaux. Il se trouve qu'ils venaient juste de l'embaucher, dit-elle en jetant un regard aux deux roux identiques.

\- On a passer plusieurs entretiens pour trouver…

\- Quelqu'un qui puisse nous aider à la boutique. Elle marche…

\- Tellement bien qu'on est débordés de boulot. Elle s'est présentée…

\- Et a passé tous les tests avec brio. On ne pouvait…

\- Que l'embaucher. Elle a été à l'école de magie…

\- Américaine, Ilvermorny. On a été surpris lorsqu'on…

\- A su qu'elle était la sœur de Draco Malfoy. Mais vu que…

\- Son CV était impeccable…

\- Y'avait pas à hésiter, finirent-ils de concert.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Pas seulement parce qu'il apprenait que son futur mari (Ouuh, on avance là Ryry !) avait une sœur, mais aussi parce que _Ronald Bilius Weasley_ avait dépassé sa timidité et ses préjugés pour sortir avec une fille, et avec une _Malfoy_ en plus ! Harry regarda son meilleur ami avec étonnement. Celui-ci détourna le regard, encore plus rouge, si cela était possible.

Reprenant légèrement ses esprits, Harry se leva et envoya un patronus à Neville. Il était temps que sa famille de coeur fasse connaissance avec Tina, la petite démone blonde qui lui servait de fille.

Ginny le regardait toujours avec colère, si bien qu'il préféra attendre dehors les nouveaux arrivants. Il entendit des pas le suivre et reconnu la démarche hésitante de Ron. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, adossés à la façade de la maison.

\- Alors comme ça, tu as une petite amie ?

\- On dirait bien qu'oui… Et toi tu as une fille avec Malfoy ?

\- On dirait bien qu'oui…

Ils se sourirent, complices. Harry était heureux de retrouver son ami. Depuis le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, ils avaient un peu perdu de leur amitié d'avant, comme si quelque chose s'était brisé. Mais peut-être, maintenant qu'ils mûrissaient, retrouveraient-ils cette complicité d'antan.

\- Comment est-elle ? La sœur de Draco ?

\- Elle s'appelle Hazel, elle a deux ans de plus que son frère, dix-sept ans. Les mêmes cheveux blonds, les mêmes yeux gris. Mais… même si elle a son côté, tu sais, _malfoyen_ … Elle vaut vraiment la peine d'être connue. Elle est belle, drôle, intelligente… Enfin, je vais pas non plus te faire un portrait, tu la verras ce soir, elle vient manger à la maison.

\- Elle a l'air super.

\- Elle l'est.

Un silence confortable prit place, seulement coupé par la respiration des deux jeunes hommes.

\- Et comment est… Tina, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Elle est vraiment extraordinaire. Elle est hyper mignonne, blonde aux yeux verts. Mais c'est aussi une vraie diablesse. Elle sait se faire obéir d'un seul regard par quiconque n'a pas une détermination de fer. Je commence à me faire un peu obéir, mais j'en ai vraiment bavé au début. Je crois que la seule qui sait vraiment se faire obéir avec elle c'est Augusta, dit-il en riant. Mais malgré ça, elle est attachante à un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer.

\- On dirait que tu tiens vraiment beaucoup à elle.

\- Je me suis attachée à Tina plus rapidement que je ne le pensait, en effet. Mais je ne doute pas qu'il en sera de même pour toi. Même si tu vas probablement être effrayé au départ, avec le temps tu vas apprendre à l'aimer.

\- Si tu l'dis.

\- Je parle d'expérience mon vieux, répondit-il en riant.

Un nouveau silence prit place, où chacun fut plongé dans ses pensées. Ron avait remarqué, comme Hermione, la nouvelle façon de parler d'Harry. Il semblait beaucoup plus… adulte. Il parlait un peu comme les lords et ladies qui siégeaient au Magenmagot et avec qui son père parlait parfois. Peut-être que son séjour chez les Londubat lui avait fait du bien ?

Harry était étonné du changement de Ron. Il était indéniablement plus mature, et, il en était sûr, beaucoup moins ancré dans ses préjugés. Cette fille avait eu un effet dévastateur sur les croyances de son ami et le brun en était intérieurement très heureux. Il serait sûrement beaucoup plus simple de lui faire accepter le fait que Draco Malfoy n'était pas si horrible que ça.

Les deux meilleurs amis furent coupés par un "PLOP" sonore. Devant eux venaient d'apparaître Neville et Tina. Aussitôt, la petite fille blonde se jeta dans les bras de son "Papary".

\- Papary ! Tu sais pas quoi dit tu sais pas quoi ?

\- Non mon ange qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Avec parrain on a été dans la forêt et on a vu un chat ! Et tu sais pas quoi dit ?

\- Non dis-moi ?

\- Tonton Sevy il a dit qu'on pouvait le garder ! Et pis Mamie'Gusta elle a dit oui !

\- C'est vrai ? C'est super ça ! Et comment tu vas l'appeler ?

\- Parrain il a dit que je pouvais l'appeler Pikachu !

\- Pikachu ? Demanda Harry en se retenant de rire.

\- Vii ! Tu sais le chat jaune du jeu !

Harry acquiesça, souriant. Elle était vraiment trop mignonne dans ces cas là. Ron le regarda, étonné de l'évidente complicité père-fille entre les deux. Et puis une phrase de la petite fille lui revint en tête. Tonton Sevy ?! Le rouquin regarda son meilleur ami qui avait suivit le même train de pensées que lui et s'était figé. Harry le regarda et lui fit signe qu'ils en parlerait plus tard. L'étonnement de Ron se mua alors bien vite en frayeur lorsque la petite fille se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire.

\- Tonton Ronny ! S'exclama t-elle en se jetant dans ses jambes, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et tomber à la renverse.

Le petit groupe qui s'était attroupé à l'entente des bruits se mit à rire.

\- Dit Tonton, elle est où marraine ?

\- Ma… Marraine ?

\- Bah oui ! Tu sais bien ! Tata'zel !

Les rires redoublèrent et Harry vint à la rescousse de son ami.

\- Marraine arrivera tout à l'heure pour le dîner Tina.

Toute joyeuse, la petite fille se dirigea vers les personnes à qui elle n'avait pas encore dit bonjour. Tout le monde se réunit ensuite pour le déjeuner qui se passerait dehors. Harry et Neville aidèrent Ron, Hermione, Ginny et les jumeaux à mettre la table tandis que Mr et Mrs Weasley faisaient plus ample connaissance avec Tina.

Le repas ainsi que l'après-midi se passèrent sans encombres, la petite fille blonde étant heureuse de revoir des personnes qu'elle connaissait.

Aux alentours des dix-neuf heures, un bruit de transplanage se fit entendre et une jeune femme blonde pénétra dans le jardin. Ron n'avait pas menti, elle était vraiment belle et ressemblait beaucoup à son frère. Lorsqu'elle la vit, Tina s'élança sans que personne ne parvienne à la retenir.

\- Marraine !

Etonnée, Hazel se baissa afin de rattraper la jeune fille par reflexe. Ron se dépêcha de les rejoindre, faisant signe à sa petite amie. Il l'embrassa et la guida vers la maison. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à hauteur d'Harry, qui le présenta à Hazel.

\- Hazel, je te présente Harry Potter, mon meilleur ami et accessoirement père de Tina, la petite fille que tu tiens.

\- Mais elle le sait Tonton Ronny ! Papadago c'est son frère tu sais bien !

Surprise, Hazel regarda à tour de rôle, Ron, Harry et la petite fille. Son petit ami lui fit signe qu'il lui expliquerai tout plus tard. La jeune femme comprit le message et joua le jeu.

\- Oui ma chérie mais Tonton Ronny est un peu lent tu sais bien. Répondit-elle avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Ron lui jeta un regard noir et les mena tous les trois vers le reste de la famille. Harry fit dîner Tina et la coucha dans un petit lit installé dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron.

Harry et Ron expliquèrent à Hazel la présence de Tina lors du dîner. Si la jeune femme fut extrêmement surprise elle n'en montra rien, éducation Malfoy oblige. Le reste de la soirée, Harry fit connaissance avec sa future belle-sœur et découvrit en elle une jeune femme très intéressante. Il ne fut pas étonné qu'elle soit la marraine de sa fille, après tout il s'agissait de la sœur de Draco. Il était normal qu'il la choisisse comme marraine de son enfant.

Les choses se mettaient doucement en place dans le monde des sorciers. Sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Harry rassemblait du monde autour de lui, des personnes en qui il pourrait avoir confiance et qui seraient là pour lui.

Malgré tout, et sans qu'il ne le remarque, un regard ne le quitta pas de toute la soirée. Un regard ne présageant rien de bon pour la suite.

***HP**DM***

Bonjour à tous !

Voici un nouveau chapitre un peu plus long, c'est pourquoi je n'ai pas posté hier et j'en suis navrée…

Les Weasley rencontrent Tina et Ron a bien changé ! Surprise, on rencontre un nouveau personnage ! Hazel, la marraine de Tina qui est en fait la sœur de Draco (Avouez vous ne vous y attendiez pas ! XD) !

Continuez à me dire si la fanfic vous plait (je suis désolée si vous trouvez quelques fautes, n'ayant pas de bêta j'essaye de corriger au mieux mais je ne suis pas parfaite ;P)

Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

Réponse aux reviews:

Je n'ai pas le nom de la personne mais si tu passes par là tu reconnaîtras peut-être ton review:

: J'ADORE ta fiction. Trop hâte de lire la suite. J'espère que Ginny ne s'en prendra pas à Tina car elle est plutôt sanguine (enfin moralement).

-Merci beaucoup pour ton review ! Je ne peux pas te dire si Ginny s'en prendra à Tina parce que sinon je te spoilerai une partie mdrrr tu verras bien en tout cas je suis super contente que ma fiction te plaise !

Asko: Merci énormément pour ton review ça fait super plaisir !

Amlou: Merci beaucoup ! Ca fait vraiment plaisir que des personnes apprécient ce que j'écris !

Gros bisous à tous et merci pour vos nombreux reviews qui font chaud au coeur ! :3

Crystal ;)


	9. Quand une connexion bouleverse tout

_Un jeune homme noir, les yeux en amandes, la stature athlétique et les mains ligotées avançait dans un long couloir, encadré par quatre personnes encapuchonnées. Son allure lente démontrait son désaccord à les suivre, son visage dur et coléreux également. Ils arrivèrent devant une double porte qu'une des silhouettes ouvrit. Un étrange spectacle s'offrit alors à leurs yeux._

 _Sur un grand fauteuil, semblable à un trône, siégeait un homme au visage reptilien et aux yeux d'un rouge rubis terrifiant. A ses pieds étaient agenouillées une dizaine d'individus recouverts de capes noires. A sa droite, trois personnes à l'allure différente se tenaient._

 _La première était une femme brune, séduisante mais l'expression cruelle peinte sur son visage émacié contrastait avec son corps de déesse. Elle semblait folle de joie (sans jeu de mots) de se tenir à quelques mètres du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle se nommait Bellatrix Lestrange (au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas deviné)._

 _La deuxième personne se tenait droite comme un I, le visage crispé mais élégant. Ses cheveux blonds étaient retenus en un chignon serré et se yeux gris fixaient le mur d'en face, sans ciller._

 _Narcissa Malfoy était positionnée à la droite de son fils, Draco. Le jeune homme blond aux yeux gris tentait de garder un visage neutre mais son regard trahissait sa terreur. Il se tenait droit, cependant, lorsqu'il vit son ami arriver, ligoté et visiblement non-consentant, il perdit légèrement de sa superbe et laissa passer une expression de choc sur son visage. Il faillit faire une réflexion mais sa mère l'en empêcha, lui prenant le poignet. Ce geste n'échappa pas à Lord Voldemort, qui sourit._

\- _Reconnais-tu ce jeune homme, Draco ?_

 _Le blond hocha la tête, son regard ne quittant pas celui de son ami._

\- _J'ai cru comprendre que Blaise Zabini était un de tes amis ?_

 _Draco hocha de nouveau la tête, craignant ce qui allait arriver._

\- _Il ssse trouve, que la famille Zabini n'a pas encore choisssi ssson camp dans la guerre qui ssse profile. Mais, dans mon immenssse bonté, je vais leur sssimplifier la tâche. Et toi, Draco, tu vas m'aider._

 _Le jeune homme aux yeux mercure détourna son attention de l'héritier Zabini. Que voulait-il dire pas "tu vas m'aider" ?_

\- _Je voudrais que tu soumettes Blaise Zabini ici présent au sortilège de l'imperium. Vois cela comme un gage de ta bonne volonté à notre cause._

 _Draco ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés. Lui, soumettre son ami à l'imperium ?! Le trahir ?! Et pourquoi au juste ?_

\- _Ainsi, notre jeune ami aura toutes les raisssons de devenir l'un des nôtres, et sssa famille le sssuivra sssans hésssitations, j'en sssuis sssûr. Alors, Draco ? Qu'attends-tu ? Avance-toi._

 _Le seigneur des Ténèbres le regardait, le défiant de ne pas faire ce qu'il disait. Mais Draco ne pouvait pas bouger. Il était comme pétrifié. Certes, les Serpentard étaient connus pour être fourbes et rusés. Normalement, il n'aurait pas du hésiter. S'il ne soumettait pas Blaise à l'imperium il se ferait sans doute tuer. Mais les Serpentard étaient également loyaux entre- eux, et Blaise en était un. En plus d'être son ami. Il n'était pas du genre tête brûlée, c'était le rôle des Gryffondor. Mais il ne pouvait pas trahir son ami, c'était impossible._

 _Draco jeta un regard au Serpentard ligoté, puis à sa mère qui regardait le mur et lui tenait toujours le poignet. D'un geste discret, elle émit une légère pression de sa main et au même moment il la sentit pousser sur ses barrières mentales. Comprenant le message, il les abaissa légèrement._ _ **Tu sais quoi faire.**_

 _Elle émit une dernière pression et lui relâcha le poignet. Draco s'avança, touchant discrètement sa chevalière d'un geste nerveux. Il sortit sa baguette et se rapprocha de son ami qui ne le lâchait pas du regard, s'attendant probablement à ce qu'il lui lance le sortilège d'une seconde à l'autre._

 _Draco continua de s'approcher, si bien qu'il se retrouva à quelques centimètres de Blaise, le dos tourné à Voldemort. Le blond lui fit un petit sourire tremblant puis lui prit brusquement le poignet, appuyant sur l'emblème des Malfoy de sa chevalière. En quelques secondes, il ne resta plus d'eux que l'écho de leur transplanage par portoloin. Ainsi qu'un cri de pure rage de Voldemort, qu'ils entendirent quelques centièmes de secondes avant de disparaître._

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il mit quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il remarqua une chose étrange. Sa cicatrice ne le faisait pas souffrir. Harry se remémora son rêve et remarqua une chose étrange. Alors que d'habitude, il voyait ce genre de rêve de l'oeil de Voldemort, cette fois-ci il l'avait vu de l'oeil de Draco Malfoy !

Le jeune homme brun fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas normal. Pas normal du tout. Il n'avait jamais fait ce genre de rêves avant, qu'il sache il n'avait pas de connexion avec Draco, du moins pas comme ça ! Peut-être était-ce du à l'arriver de Tina ? Pourtant il en doutait. Il ne s'y connaissait guère en matière de voyage dans le temps, mais cette… _connexion_ ne lui paraissait pas conséquentielle de ce genre de phénomène magique. Il allait devoir en parler à Hermione. Mais pour l'instant il garderait cet évènement pour lui. Après tout, peut-être que cela n'arriverait plus.

Le reste des vacances se passa tranquillement, Harry n'entra plus dans la tête de Draco, à sa plus grande frustration. Intérieurement, il aurait bien voulu savoir où le jeune homme blond se trouvait, était-il dans un endroit sûr ? Voldemort l'avait-il retrouvé ? Il n'en avait pas parlé à Hermione, mais il l'avait surprise à le regarder suspicieusement, et il savait qu'elle se doutait de quelques chose.

Tina n'avait pas fait trop de bêtises. Elle avait bien fait voler, un jour, la tasse de café d'Arthur jusqu'à elle après que Molly lui ait interdit d'en boire. Et elle avait peut-être également changé les cheveux de Ginny en rose après que celle-ci lui ait interdit de prendre ses chouchous. Mais à part ça elle avait été plutôt calme. Pour une enfant de quatre ans, j'entends.

La petite fille avait été très heureuse de retrouver autant de monde de son passé, ou du futur. Comme vous voulez. Un jour, elle a cependant jeté un grand froid lorsqu'elle a demandé qu'est-ce que la famille Weasley avait fait pendant leur voyage. Harry ne leur avait pas dit qu'ils étaient morts dans le futur, et il n'en avait pas l'intention, jusqu'à ce que Tina prenne les choses en main. Le brun leur avait fait signe de jouer le jeu et il avait du leur expliquer le pourquoi du comment après avoir mit Tina au lit. Ca avait prit quelques jours, mais finalement la bonne humeur avait fait son retour au Terrier.

La veille de la rentrée, la demeure Weasley était en ébullition. Tous devaient se rendre au Chemin de Traverse pour les achats scolaires. Durant le mois d'août, la petite troupe avait réfléchit à propos de Tina. Comment faire lorsqu'Harry retournerait à l'école, avec Dumbledore qui ne devait pas être au courant ? Ils avaient pensé à la garder au Terrier, mais l'absence de son père serait trop importante et elle risquerait de créer des problèmes.

Ce fut Minerva qui apporta la solution.

Elle avait fait sa petite enquête, et il s'avérait qu'Albus Dumbledore avait bien moins d'alliés qu'il ne le pensait. La plupart des enseignants de Poudlard le trouvait trop manipulateur, et l'affaire Potter n'y était pas pour rien. Laisser un enfant faire face à Voldemort à onze ans ? Se battre contre un basilic à douze ans ? Participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers à quatorze ans et se battre avec une poignée d'adolescents contre Voldemort et ses mangemorts à quinze ans ? (Oui, je n'ai pas oublié sa troisième année mais théoriquement personne n'est au courant du rôle d'Harry Potter dans l'affaire Black). Bref, beaucoup se posaient des questions sur le rôle qu'avait jouer le grand Albus Dumbledore dans ces évènements.

Théoriquement, Dumbledore était au courant de tout dans le château. Mais si la petite fille séjournait dans un appartement lié au dortoir des garçons de Gryffondor, et qu'un sortilège d'invisibilité la recouvrait, elle pourrait passer inaperçue. C'était risqué, et osé, mais pas impossible. Avec la complicité de certains tableaux, de certains fantômes et de certains professeurs, c'était faisable.

Pour ce matin, cependant, elle resterait au Terrier avec Molly. Plusieurs membres de l'Ordre du Phénix les accompagnerait sous couverture. Harry avait proposé de prendre du Polynectar, mais il se serait avéré trop évident qu'une personne inconnue se baladant avec Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger se trouverait être Harry Potter. Aucune voiture du Ministère ne les attendaient, ils iraient donc par transplanage d'escorte.

Harry faillit vomir en sentant les effets du transplanage. Il n'avait jamais transplaner mais ce n'était vraiment pas agréable. Pire encore que le portoloin peut-être, et ce n'était pas peu dire.

Ils arrivèrent dans une ruelle du Chemin de Traverse et se dirigèrent vers la boutique de Madame Guipure pour s'acheter de nouveaux uniformes scolaires. Comme par hasard, Draco Malfoy se trouvait dans la boutique. Harry sentit son coeur faire un bond dans sa poitrine, à son plus grand désarroi. Dans sa surprise, il se demanda tout de même si ce n'était pas trop imprudent de se balader à la vue de tous, étant donné le fait qu'il était un traître aux yeux de Voldemort. Blaise Zabini était également là. Personne d'autres ne semblait les accompagner, mais Harry savait qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences.

Il sentit Ron et Hermione se tendre, alors que lui, étonnement, se sentit tout à coup beaucoup mieux. Comme si un énorme poids venait de le quitter. Il vit les deux Serpentard se retourner et les fixer. Cependant, à leur plus grande stupéfaction, ils échangèrent un regard et reprirent leur place initiale, dos à eux. Ils ne cherchaient apparemment pas la bagarre. Ron ouvrit la bouche, prêt à dire quelque chose, mais Harry l'en empêcha d'un coup de coude. S'ils ne les provoquaient pas, alors ils ne le feraient pas non plus.

Le brun s'approcha, prenant place sur un des tabourets, à la droite du blond. Avec hésitation, Ron et Hermione firent de même, pendant que Madame Guipure arrivait pour prendre leurs mesures.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à son voisin et choisi de faire sobre. Pour l'instant.

\- Malfoy. Zabini.

Les deux aristocrates tournèrent la tête, un sourcil levé en signe d'étonnement.

\- Potter.

Ils ne dirent plus un mot avant la fin des essayages. Lorsque les Serpentard sortirent, ils firent un signe de tête au brun, ne se préoccupant pas des deux autres Gryffondor. Hermione jeta un regard circonspect à Harry, choquée de son comportement si aimable avec des Serpentard, et avec son pire ennemi depuis leurs onze ans. Le brun ne dit rien, se contentant d'un sourire en coin, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Ils finirent leurs courses dans la bonne humeur, Harry visitant la boutique des jumeaux pour la première fois. Il fut très étonné, en bien, du succès qu'ils avaient. Leur magasin était plein de couleurs, d'explosions en tout genre, de rires, de sourires. Et il supposa que c'était justement pour ça qu'il marchait aussi bien, ça faisait énormément de bien aux gens en temps de guerre.

A leur plus grande horreur, ils découvrirent la boutique d'Ollivanders en cendres. Le fabriquant de baguettes n'avait pas été revu depuis plusieurs semaines. Nul besoin de préciser que des silhouettes encapuchonnées en étaient la cause. Beaucoup d'autres boutiques avaient fermé, sûrement à cause de ce qui était arrivé au vieil homme.

Ils rentrèrent quelques minutes plus tard, ces découvertes baissant le moral de tout le monde. Heureusement, Tina le leur remonta très vite, sa bonne humeur communicative. Le lendemain, les adolescents et la petite fille s'en iraient direction Poudlard, et l'anonymat de celle-ci serait mis en péril. Harry se coucha sur cette pensée, espérant passer une bonne nuit réparatrice.

Comme vous vous en doutez sûrement, ce ne fut pas le cas.

Le brun fit deux rêves, différents et liés à la fois. Lors du premier, Harry sentit une douleur cuisante à sa cicatrice.

 _Il était en colère. Extrêmement en colère. Il l'était depuis plusieurs jours, bien entendu, mais il avait essayé de la contenir. Cependant, lorsqu'il apprit par Narcissa Malfoy qu'elle ne pouvait avoir accès à toute la fortune des Malfoy, Lucius étant à Azkaban et Draco l'ayant trahi, il laissa libre cours à sa rage. Malheureusement pour elle, l'aristocrate blonde se trouvait sur son chemin. Et elle en fit les frais. Sous les doloris, la femme finit par succomber et Lord Voldemort rit, sa bonne humeur retrouvée. Ainsi, Draco Malfoy serait puni. Puni pour sa trahison qui lui coûtait très cher et qui lui valait une modification de ses plans. Mais il avait une idée. Et bientôt, le monde sorcier découvrirait à quel point le trahir était quelques chose à ne pas faire._

Harry ne se réveilla pas, malgré le fait que sa cicatrice lui fasse horriblement mal. C'était assez inhabituel, mais il enchaîna directement sur un autre rêve, dans l'esprit d'une autre personne.

 _Draco se redressa en sursaut sur son lit, tremblant et suant. Voldemort avait réussi, il ne savait comment, à entrer dans sa tête et à lui montrer des images. D'horribles images. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et il se roula en boule, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas faire de bruit. Sa mère était morte. La femme qui l'avait élevé, qui lui avait donné de l'amour malgré ce que les gens pouvaient penser. Sa mère. Elle était morte. Dans la souffrance. Et à cause de lui. Il n'avait pas su, n'avait pas pu, la sauver. Il l'avait abandonnée à son sort. Et il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner._

 _Le blond pleura pendant plusieurs minutes, ressassant les moments de joie qu'il avait partagé avec sa mère. Il finit par s'endormir de fatigue, et se promit, dans son malheur, de se venger. Quoi qu'il en coûte, il se vengerait du mage noir. Parce que cette espèce de face de serpent lui avait prit la personne la plus chère à son coeur. Sa mère._

Harry finit par se réveiller, ouvrant les yeux avec difficulté, ses paupières collées par les larmes qu'il avait versé. Le brun se promit de tout mettre en œuvre pour aider Draco dans sa vengeance, parce que lui aussi avait perdu sa mère à cause de Voldemort. Et parce qu'au fond de lui, des sentiments nouveaux naissaient, sans qu'il ne s'en rende réellement compte. Plus il en apprenait sur l'héritier Malfoy, plus il s'attachait à lui. Irrémédiablement. Et cela n'était pas forcément pour lui déplaire, à son plus grand désarroi.

***HP**DM***

Salut à tous !

Je suis désolée de l'attente, mais comme je l'avait dit, j'étais en vacances et je n'ai pas réellement eut le temps d'écrire. Mais voilà un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira ! Une nouvelle connexion entre Dray et Ryry, mais pourquoi ? Seuls moi et mon petit cerveau détraqué le savons XD et vous devrez attendre la suite pour la savoir ! ;P Sevy n'est pas beaucoup présent je sais, mais le prochain chapitre portera sur le retour à Poudlard et Sevynouchet sera là ! ;P

Un petit review si vous avez le temps et la motivation ? ^^'

Bisous à tous et à bientôt !

Réponse aux reviews:

Amlou: Merci beaucoup pour ton review, je suis contente que ma fanfic te plaise autant ! ;P

Adenoide: Merci pour ton review ! Oui, Ginny est bien une épine dans le pied d'Harry, mais tu devras attendre la suite pour découvrir à quel point ;P C'est vrai que les Weasley sont la plupart du côté de Dumby, mais Harry est encore naïf, et donc il leur fait confiance parce que c'est tout de même sa famille de coeur. Voldemort n'était pas au courant pour la sœur de Dray parce que les Malfoy ne voulaient pas qu'il le sache, et ils ont de nombreux moyens et de nombreuses relations pour réussir à cacher quelqu'un, même leur propre fille ;P

Laura: Je te remercie ! Ca fait vraiment plaisir ! Tu peux me tutoyer si tu veux ;P Je préfère que l'on se tutoie entre liseurs de fanfictions XD (ça se dit ?) Comme tu vois, j'ai mis la suite même si un peu plus tard que prévu vu que j'étais en vacances. J'espère que tu continueras à lire ma fanfiction et qu'elle continuera à te plaire !

Crystal :3

PS: J'espère que je n'oublie personne dans les réponses aux reviews. J'essaye de répondre à tous les reviews mais il est possible que j'en oublie. Je mets ici seuls ceux à qui je ne peux pas répondre par PM bref, si j'en oublie, dites-le moi ! Encore merci à tous.


End file.
